Spike: End of Days
by The Night Lord
Summary: Six years after Pavayne's rampage, Spike and Illyria find themselves going up against a powerful vampire cult, led by the mysterious Twilight, who wishes to see the end of the world. Can Spike & Illyria prevent the end of days? Character deaths. Plz R
1. We're Getting Married

**Here is the third in the Spike series. Now, this one is going to deal with Twilight and the end of the world and magic, so hang on tight and enjoy the ride**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We're getting married!" Spike cried

"How? What? How?" Angel cried in disbelief

"Spike and I are getting married," Illyria said, "Is that hard to understand?"

"Um, yeah, it is. Because A) it's Spike and B) it's you getting married to each other"

"Well, you've got an invite to the wedding and reception," Spike said, "Cheerleader would like that, wouldn't she?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Oh man, this is all so sudden. I would never have expected this from you in a hundred years, Spike. And Illyria, unbelievable"

"Well, thought we'd surprise you and all," Spike grinned, "Gives you something to look forward to. It's in the next six months. Unsure of the date, but we'll call"

"Alright then," Angel said

"We shall leave you to deal with this news," Illyria said, "You're in shock"

"Yeah, so, see you around, Angel"

Spike threw his arm around Illyria's shoulders and left the house. Angel saw them drive off, chuckling to himself. He closed the door and headed back to the living room, just as something crashed upstairs and he heard Cordelia scream. Angel raced upstairs and slammed open the bedroom door, seeing Cordelia lying prone on the bed. A sword was sticking out of her stomach and her face was pale due to her blood being splattered all over the wall and soaking the bed sheets. And the scene was made even worse by the fact that Buffy was standing beside the bed, wiping her hands clean

"Wha…Buffy?"

"She had to be removed," Buffy said, "She has no place in what's coming"

"You…you killed…her? You killed Cordelia?!"

"Um, yeah, I did," Buffy said, as if it didn't faze her

"What for?!"

"I told you. She has no place in what's coming"

Angel growled and swung at Buffy, but she ducked and slammed her palms against his stomach, throwing him against the wall. Angel groaned and slowly got to his feet, as a kick to the chest smashed him through the wall. Buffy followed through, easily picking Angel up and tossing him down the stairs, shattering the railing on the way down. Angel landed in a heap on the floor, as Buffy landed before him

"It's all part of the plan"

Drawing a large dagger, Buffy then plunged it into Angel's chest. He groaned, blood spilling past his lips, as she delivered a kick to his face, knocking him out

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Four months later…_

"Well, what do you think?" Illyria asked, hands on hips

"Maybe if you took your hands off your hips and lost that glare, that might help," Kate suggested

Illyria let out a weary sigh and did as she was told, holding a composed look

"I think you look stunning. Spike would get the shock of his life"

Illyria smiled and turned to look in the mirror at her wedding dress. It was a white, strapless dress with a long flowing, sequined train. The bust was also sequinned, but was also a creamy colour instead of white. The dress seemed to match with Illyria's blue criss-crosses on her back and arms, as Kate put a small tiara on her head and piled her blue-streaked hair up to get a rough idea on how she would look overall

"Yes, definitely stunning," Kate said finally

"Mommy!"

Both women turned around as their daughters came racing towards them. Young Andrea McDonald leapt up into her mother's arms, while Illyria knelt down to scoop up eleven-year-old Elena into a hug

"Wow, Mom, you look good," Elena said after stepping back from her step-mother

"So, what have you two little terrors been up to?" Kate asked

"Nothing bad," Andrea replied innocently

"Honestly," Elena added, "We've been good"

"Well, where's your father?" Kate asked

"Around"

"I'm here," came Lindsey's voice, "Next time, Wesley can look after the kids"

He finally emerged from the racks of clothing, his short hair messed up from his hands constantly running through it, as Elena and Andrea smirked and giggled

"I think it's time we leave before Lindsey hurts himself," Kate smiled

"Yeah, anyhow, Illyria, you look great," Lindsey said

"I shall purchase this dress," Illyria said to herself

She went to the change rooms, soon emerging in a pair of jeans and a pink baby tee, her wedding dress in a plastic sheath as she took her stepdaughter's hand and followed after Lindsey and Kate to purchase her dress

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How did the shopping go?" Wesley asked

"You're watching the girls next time," Lindsey said, "They are a handful"

"Good thing you didn't take Adrian then. Faith wanted you to"

"I wanted who to take what now, Wesley?" Faith asked, coming down the stairs

Her three-year-old son, Adrian, followed behind her, one hand on her jacket as she reached the bottom and swept him up into her arms, planting a kiss on his cheek. Wesley smiled as he watched Faith interact with their son. Following Pavayne's defeat, Faith started hanging out in Los Angeles, helping Spike out on cases. She and Wesley had spent several months flirting with each other, before finally taking the plunge and entering a relationship together. Adrian was born two years later

"Nice dress, Blue," Faith said, "Excited about the wedding?"

"It will be an interesting experience," Illyria replied, "Where's Spike?"

"Snoozing," Wesley replied, "Still"

"Elena, go kick your father out of bed"

"Sure"

Elena headed upstairs to her father's room, finding him lying on his back in bed, one arm slung over his eyes. Elena smiled and crept up to the bed

"Nice try, Platelet," Spike said sleepily, "I could hear you from a mile away"

"Why did you have to ruin it like that? Anyhow, Mom says get up"

Spike groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes

"Alright, I'm getting up"

Elena smiled and headed downstairs, as Spike got out of bed, before throwing on a pair of jeans and a black V-neck long-sleeved T-shirt, then heading downstairs

"And here comes the living dead," Kate said

Spike gave her the bowfinger, before pouring himself a mug of blood and heating it

"So, what's on today's agenda?"

Just then, the phone rang as Wesley quickly answered it

"Spike Investigations, how can we help? Oh, Spike, it's for you"

"Take a message," Spike said, sipping his blood

"It's Giles on the other end. It sounds kinda urgent"

Spike rolled his eyes and held his hand out, as Wesley placed the phone in it

"What do you want, Rupert?"

"Oh, um, hi, Spike, how's things?"

"Splendid…til you rang. Hurry up and tell me what you want, alright?"

"Very well then. I believe something is wrong with Connor and Dawn"

"Yeah, what makes you say that?"

"I was talking to Dawn earlier when I heard a crash and she screamed. Then, the phone went dead. And I've been unable to contact her since then"

"You're kidding me?"

"No, I'm not. If possible, could you or Faith check on them? I fear for them"

"Alright, thanks, I'll get on it"

"Thanks, Spike"

Spike hung up, before getting up from the counter and grabbing his duster

"Faith, you're coming with me. We're going to Connor's"

"Why? What did Giles say?" Wesley asked

"He thinks that Connor and Dawn are in danger"

Faith handed her son to Wesley, before grabbing her dark denim jacket and following Spike out to the DeSoto, as he drove towards Connor and Dawn's home. Following the incident with Pavayne, Connor and Dawn had continued to see each other as regularly as they could, finally entering a relationship and moving to a small home in Los Angeles, about an hour's drive from the Hyperion. They also had a young daughter, Jadyn, who had been born about six months ago. Upon arriving at their home, Spike covered himself with a blanket and raced up to the porch, as Faith joined him and knocked on the front door. No answer

"Alright, here goes," Spike said

He booted the front door off its hinges and stepped inside. And what he saw inside made him sick to the stomach

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. The Slaughterhouse

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn, what happened here?" Faith asked

The pair stepped inside the wrecked house. Blood was sprayed all over the walls, floor and even the ceiling. There were also several severed limbs, mostly arms clutching swords, axes or crossbows, while bolts were imbedded in the wall. Spike looked around slowly, the smell of blood and death invading his nose. There were small piles of dust around the house, as the pair reached the living room, where a pair of bloodied swords lay

"Hey, Spike"

He joined Faith, who was looking at the wall. A symbol had been carved into the brick wall, consisting of a horizontal line with a crescent stretching over it and an inverted star rising above the line

"Mean anything to you?" Faith asked

"Nothing," Spike replied

He looked around again, seeing several scorch marks on the floor. He breathed in deeply, trying to filter the scents, getting mostly vampire, but also burns, blood, death, fear, Connor and Dawn's scent. There was another scent that puzzled him. He recognised it, but it didn't make sense to him

"Where are they?" Faith asked

"We'll try upstairs"

The pair headed upstairs, reaching the bedroom, finding the floor covered in blood. But that wasn't the only thing. Connor was leaning against the wall, numerous wounds lacerating his body, which was covered in blood. Beside him was the bassinet and Spike peeked inside briefly, seeing Jadyn there looking back at him

"Connor, what happened!" Faith cried, kneeling beside him

"Attacked…vampires," Connor gasped, "Took…Dawn…hurt me"

"Who did this?" Spike asked

"…Buffy…" Connor replied, "Take care…of…Jadyn…for me"

"Damn it, Connor, you're not gonna die," Faith said

"Faith," Spike said softly

He could hear Connor's heartbeat and knew nothing could be done. Joining the Slayer by Connor's side, Spike watched as Connor slowly died, unable to do a thing. Once Connor took his last breath and fell still, Spike stood silently, before reaching into the bassinet and gently taking Jadyn out

"Spike, what are we going to do?" Faith asked

"What we always do to dead people," Spike replied, "We bury them"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wesley and Illyria looked up when Spike and Faith came into the hotel, the former carrying a bundled up Jadyn, while Faith was carrying the baby bag

"What happened?" Wesley asked

"Connor and Dawn were attacked by vampires," Faith replied, "Connor's dead, but we've got no idea where Dawn is"

"Connor's dead?"

Spike was looking at Jadyn, as Illyria joined him

"I sense distress"

"Dawn meant a lot to me. So did Connor. Now he's gone, but Dawn's out there somewhere. I'm gonna find her and return her to her daughter"

Illyria gently took Jadyn out of her fiancée's hands, as he headed into the office. Wesley soon followed him, closing the door, as Illyria sat on the couch, gently rocking the baby to sleep

"Where is Connor's body?" Wesley asked

"Still at the house," Spike replied, "We gotta contact Angel and bury the kid. Angel's not going to take the news very well"

"So it was vampires that attacked Connor and Dawn?"

"Yeah. According to Junior before he passed away, it was Buffy"

"Buffy? What do you mean, Buffy?"

"I don't know, Wes. But he said that Buffy attacked him. She kills vampires, not join them. Also, there were scorch marks in the living room on the floor"

"Dawn's blood can tear down dimensional barriers," Wesley explained, "Maybe it's possible they used her to teleport out of the house"

"So, do you want to call him or should I?" Spike asked

Wesley picked up the phone and dialled Angel's number. However, he was surprised to get no answer. Instead, he left a phone message and hung up

"Got nothing," Wesley said, "I'll go and collect Connor's body"

"Yeah, do that," Spike said sullenly

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Later that night…_

"We are gathered here tonight to farewell a friend of ours," Wesley said, "We lay to rest, Connor Liam Angel, a good friend and proud warrior, lost in the war against evil. We hope your soul finds peace"

Spike was holding Jadyn as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Illyria was by his side, while Elena stood before them, as the grave was filled up with dirt. Wesley rejoined his wife and son, before leaving with them, as Lindsey, Kate and Andrea also left not long after

"Did you manage to contact Angel?" Illyria said after a moment's silence

She was wearing a short, black dress for the occasion, mimicking her stepdaughter

"Got nothing," Spike replied, "It was like he doesn't exist. I also called Giles about Buffy and he states he hasn't heard from her in a while, but that's normal"

"Normal how?"

"Buffy usually keeps out of contact for a few months every now and again. Probably because she gets real busy saving the world sometimes. Come on, let's go"

The small family turned away and headed to the DeSoto. Spike placed Jadyn in her new baby seat, before getting in the driver's seat and starting up the car, as Illyria and Elena got in and he drove away towards the Hyperion

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Ten minutes later…_

Angel stood at the grave of his son, an emotionless expression on his face. Following Cordelia's death, he had buried her in New York, before setting out on the search for Buffy, hoping to make her pay for murdering Cordelia. He had been on the road for four months, having no contact with anyone, until he had received a phone message from Wesley, telling him about Connor's death. Angel had driven straight to Los Angeles, waiting for Spike and his family to left the cemetery, before approaching

"I'm sorry, Connor. I'm sorry it had to come to this," Angel said softly, "I know who killed you and I promise you, Buffy will pay. I swear, they will all pay"

Placing a small rose on the upturned soil, along with the rest of the roses, Angel then impaled his sword into the grave, before turning his back, his coat billowing out behind him as he returned to his car. It wasn't time for him to retrieve his granddaughter just yet. Spike could keep watching over young Jadyn. Angel had more important things to do. Such as finding Buffy Summers and killing her slowly. Angel started up his car, before flicking on the headlights, seeing someone before him. Getting out of the car, Angel approached the man

"Hey, get out of my way or I'm gonna run you over"

"Angel. Nice to meet you at last," the man said

"Who are you?"

"The name's Lucas Strike. I'm sorry about the loss of your son"

"Yeah, sure you are"

Angel turned back to the car, but Lucas closed the door on him

"Listen to me, Angel, I can help you get revenge"

"Really? How so?"

"What say you and I have a pint at the pub?"

Angel looked at Lucas, thinking his words over. He knew he shouldn't and yet…

"Alright"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Vengeance Time

**Sorry for the wait, but here is the update**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The doors blew off their hinges, as all the patrons turned to the doorway, as Spike, Faith and Lindsey stepped inside. The patrons all turned back to their business, all eager to not draw Spike's attention as he strode into the bar, wearing an emotionless mask. He sat down at the bar, with Faith and Lindsey sitting next to him

"Blood and whiskey," Spike growled

The bartender nodded and quickly grabbed his request, putting it before him. Spike took a shot of whiskey, followed by a shot of blood, slamming the glass down

"Alright, I want information and I want it now," Spike said, before taking out a slip of paper with the symbol drawn on it and showed it to the bartender

"I've never seen that before"

"Listen, jackass, my nephew is dead and his wife is missing. This symbol was carved on their living room wall. Does it look familiar?"

"No, nothing I've ever seen before"

"Right. Does anyone know?"

"None as far as I know"

"Fine. Guess I'll have to beat it out of everyone," Spike said

He took another shot of whiskey, followed by blood, before rising up from the bar

"Alright, everyone, listen up. Anyone who's seen this symbol, speak up now and you might be able to keep your limbs. You know something, but don't speak up, you're gonna lose all your limbs"

"We're not afraid of you, Spike," cried a demon, "We could take you all on"

"This is gonna be good," Faith muttered

Spike downed another shot of whiskey, before getting up, as about fifteen demons and vampires all got up from their seats, growling menacingly at Spike, who simply smirked. Ten minutes later and all the patrons were lying all over the pub, mostly bleeding or broken, while Faith and Lindsey watched with detracted interest as Spike interrogated the last remaining demon, his vamp face on

"What do you know?" Spike growled

"Okay, okay, I relent," the demon cried, "Think you can get the cue off my throat?"

"Not a chance. Speak quickly"

"It's the symbol of a vampire clan. Very powerful and secret. Have been around for the last several years and they've been making waves"

"Who are they and how come I've never heard of them before?"

"Because they've only started making waves lately. They're called Twilight"

"Twilight, huh? Maybe I should meet this clan then"

Spike removed the pool cue from the demon's throat, then after a second thought, smashed the demon across the face with the cue, snapping it in half and knocking the demon unconscious, as Spike resumed his human face and joined Faith and Lindsey

"Let's go"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wesley frowned when he heard the mobile phone ring and looked at Illyria. She ignored him as she dug the phone out of her jacket and answered it. As she spoke on the phone, it amazed Wesley at how far she had come since first arriving. How human she had become, despite retaining part of her old self

"Spike has learned information about the symbol," Illyria said when she hung up, "It's called Twilight. They're a vampire clan"

"Is Spike searching for them now?" Wesley asked

"I believe so, but we should also look for them"

"Well, let's go this way then"

Wesley took the lead, turning down an alley and coming to a small door. However, there was a large demon nearby, glaring at the pair as they approached

"What are you trash doing here?" the demon growled

"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. Surely you know me?"

"Sorry, but I don't. No humans allowed"

Wesley looked at Illyria and sighed, before stepping back, as Illyria grabbed the demon by the throat, lifting him up and throwing him aside, then kicking the door open and walking inside, as Wesley followed after her

"Gotta love the direct approach," he muttered

He caught up with Illyria just as she reached the bar and started demanding answers. However, no one at the bar was intending to give her any

"Maybe we should try somewhere else," Wesley suggested, touching her shoulder

"Not until I have thoroughly made sure I can't get them here," Illyria said, before turning back to the bar, "Who knows about Twilight?"

"Sorry, lady, no one here," replied the bartender

Annoyed, Illyria grabbed the bartender and hauled him over the bar

"I want answers"

"Uh, Illyria?"

The patrons were starting to get angry that their bartender was being manhandled. Illyria took notice of the patrons rising up from their seats, so she threw the bartender back behind the bar. However, that didn't help, as now the patrons were gathering around them, although this didn't faze Illyria or Wesley at all

"You should all respect your superiors," Illyria said, holding her head high

Wesley's hands turned bright red, as he unleashed balls of magic onto several patrons, blasting them through the air, as Illyria swung her fist into the nearest demon's face, then swiftly backhanded a vampire, followed by a front kick on another vampire, as Wesley fired another blast of magic that took down several demons at once. Within minutes, the bar was destroyed, while the patrons were lying everywhere

"Who knows about Twilight?" Illyria demanded, blood splattered on her face

Several demons pointed at a vampire, who was swiftly picked up and slammed against the wall by Illyria

"What do you know?" Wesley asked

"You have no idea what you're going up against," the vampire grinned, "Hell is gonna rain down on you all. And then world will be gone"

"The world?"

"The world of magic, leaving this world as nothing"

"Where can we find this Twilight?" Illyria asked

"They'll find you"

"I think that's all we're gonna get out of him," Wesley said

Illyria let the vampire go, but grabbed a stake out of her jacket and rammed it into the vampire's heart. He cried out as he turned to dust, as Illyria and Wesley left the bar

"Well, at least we got something," Wesley said, "Let's head back"

The pair made their way back to the Hyperion, as the sun was starting to rise. Once there, they found Spike sitting at the counter, a mug of blood in his hand

"You're back," he said, taking a sip, "Get anything?"

"The Twilight clan are seeking to rid the world of magic," Wesley replied, hanging up his jacket, "Though I have no idea why"

"Do you know where they are?"

"We were told that Twilight would find us," Illyria replied

"Well, I think I might go to bed," Wesley said, "See you this afternoon"

He headed upstairs, disappearing to his room, as Illyria leaned on the counter

"Did you find anything else?" she asked

Spike shook his head, setting his mug down, before getting up and stretching

"Got nothing much, love. Now, I'm tired, having been sitting there for a few hours now, waiting for you, so I'm inclined to go to bed as well"

"At least it's not a school night," Illyria said, shedding her jacket

"No, but it's the weekend and I was looking forward to enjoying it"

"We still have much to plan for the wedding"

"Yeah, I know, pet"

Spike pulled Illyria close to him, placing a small kiss on her forehead

"Come on, let's go to bed"

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Spike and Illyria headed upstairs, when,

CRASH!

The front doors of the Hyperion were smashed off their hinges. Spike and Illyria whirled around, as a figure walked into the hotel, the early morning sun masking his appearance, as Spike growled and stepped into the lobby

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing here, mate?"

The figure stepped out of the sun's rays and into the lobby. He was not much taller than Spike, but was more buff, wearing a dark trench coat over a bronze breastplate. He was also wearing a mask, as Spike saw the symbol on his chest

"Twilight?"

"Spike, I have come for you," the figure said

And then he flew at Spike

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. The Rise of Twilight

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The counter was instantly shattered when Spike and Twilight smashed through it and into the opposite wall. Spike was then thrown to the ground, as Illyria quickly closed the gap and swung her fist. Twilight caught her wrist and punched her in the face, then kicked her in the stomach, throwing her out into the lobby. Spike groaned, getting to his feet and turned around, scoring a blow to the face, as Twilight grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him out onto the couch, sliding it along the floor, as Wesley and Faith soon appeared. Adrian also appeared, but Faith quickly took her son back to his room, as Wesley headed down into the lobby, throwing a ball of magic at Twilight, who simply batted it aside with ease

"Magic. Is that really the best you can do, Pryce?"

"You know me?" Wesley asked

Before Twilight could reply, Spike tackled him around the waist. They slammed into the wall, as Spike slugged Twilight across the face. Twilight responded by headbutting Spike, then shoving him aside, as Illyria came in with a kick. Blocking, Twilight then backhanded, before uppercutting Illyria onto the second level. Grabbing his shotgun, Wesley took aim, but Twilight reached him quickly, knocking the shotgun aside as a hole was blasted into the ceiling. By that time, Faith, Lindsey and Kate had come down into the lobby, as the Slayer swung at Twilight. He shoved Wesley aside and took the blow from Faith, then punched her into the stomach, winding her, before knocking her to the ground with an elbow to the back

"I don't know who are you," Spike said, "But you don't come here and attack me"

"And yet I have," Twilight replied, "And my name is Twilight, if you were wondering"

"You're the leader of the vampire clan?" Illyria asked

"They are my disciples, yes. And they will join me in the war against magic"

"Why would vampires want to get rid of magic?" Wesley asked, "They are magical creatures themselves, it wouldn't make sense"

"Possibly to create the end of the world, perhaps?" Twilight suggested

Wesley fired again, but Twilight dodged the shot, before flying at the ex-Watcher and delivering a kick to his chest that sent him flying into a pillar

"Wes!" Faith cried

She lunged at Twilight, but he smacked her aside like she was a fly, sending her crashing into the wall. Lindsey, Spike and Illyria all attacked at the same time, but Twilight struck Lindsey in the jaw with his elbow, then used the same hand to deflect Spike's fist, before backhanding him across the face, then parrying Illyria's punch to strike her in the face, followed by a knee to the stomach, knocking her down

"Poor performance indeed," Twilight said

Wesley got to his feet, his hand glowing as he created a magical barrier, encasing Twilight inside. He smashed the barrier, as Wesley raised his other hand, letting loose with a telekinetic blast. Twilight caught himself in mid-air, flying at the ex-Watcher, punching him across the room, before flying at Spike and grabbing him, then flying out of the hotel and into the morning sun. Spike growled as he felt his skin start to sizzle, as Twilight floated in the air

"The end will come, Spike. Everything you know and hold dear will be destroyed. There is no stopping what's to come"

"I'm gonna try," Spike growled

His body was getting red-hot, as his back caught on fire. Twilight seemed to smile behind the mask, as he let Spike go, before flying away. Spike slammed into the ground, as Wesley and Illyria quickly rushed outside, covering him with a blanket and patting out the fire, before hurrying him back into the hotel

"We are so screwed"

He then looked upstairs, seeing Elena peeking around the corner. Sighing, he headed upstairs to his daughter, who was looking at the destroyed lobby with wide eyes

"What happened here, Dad?"

"Just a little misunderstanding, Nibblet. What are you doing awake?"

"Heard the crashing and smashing, so duh, it woke me up"

"Right, never mind me, just taken a battering. Come on"

Elena followed her father downstairs, as Faith and Kate headed back upstairs to check on their children, as Spike led his daughter into the kitchen, before starting to make her breakfast. Years of living with Elena had taught Spike how to cook for his daughter, although Kate or Lindsey occasionally aided him. Fixing up Elena's breakfast, Spike headed back out into the lobby

"So, what do we do about this Twilight guy?"

"We could head out and try to locate him, but it will be difficult," Wesley said, "The clan may have been around for a while, but this Twilight guy is new"

"So in other words, we're screwed?" Lindsey asked

"Thought I covered that earlier," Spike muttered

"Is it even possible to end magic completely?" Faith asked, "And what would happen if it was possible?"

"It could mean the end of the world," Wesley said, "I'm not entirely sure. Something like this has never been heard of before, so we're at a loss"

"Maybe you should call Rupert and compare notes?" Spike suggested, "I'm going for a much needed lie down"

He headed upstairs to his room, checking on Jadyn, who was still asleep in her crib. Smiling slightly, Spike collapsed on the bed, slowly drifting off to sleep, but just before he did, he thought about the scent from Connor's house, as well as Connor's final words. His mind was too muddled from lack of sleep to properly think, but he decided to work on it when he woke up later that day

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, did you shake them up?" Buffy asked, her arms crossed over

"Shaken up enough," Twilight replied

They were standing in a dark room, with only one small window letting the sunlight in. Twilight stood in the sun's rays, his hands clasped behind his back, while Buffy stayed in the darkness, leaning against a pillar

"I hope this goes down pretty soon," she said, "I don't know how long I can keep my façade up for. Daddy Giles would start to get worried"

"Don't worry, Slayer, in due time. Once I have what I need, the world will end"

"Well, you have fun with that"

Buffy left the room and headed along the dark corridor to another room, where a few vampires were standing. She dismissed them with a wave of her hand, before crouching near the far wall, where Dawn was currently chained up

"Why are you doing this, Buffy?" she asked

"I told you, Dawn, for the greater good"

"What have you done with Connor? With Jadyn?"

"Don't know and don't particularly care. You're special, you know that, Dawn? Very special. You're the most important thing around"

Buffy smiled and wiped away a tear from Dawn's face, before leaving the room

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This is all that we've gathered so far," Lindsey said, "Connor is dead, Angel is missing and so is Dawn. Apparently, Buffy has had something to do with this"

"I phoned Giles again about Buffy's whereabouts and he said that sometimes she goes away and then calls him again in a few months time, so apparently that's normal," Wesley said, "We know there is a link between Buffy and Twilight"

"Now all we need to do is find them," Lindsey added, "But it's not gonna be easy"

"Did you tell Giles about what Twilight plans to do?" Kate asked Wesley

"I did and he didn't quite believe me. Well, he did, but he did say that such a thing is nigh impossible"

"Maybe impossible, but not improbable," Lindsey said

"But the thing is, to end all magic is going to take a lot of magic," Wesley said, "And the only one who might have the power is Willow. And she loves magic"

"None of this makes any sense at all," Faith said, "I say we go out, bust some skulls and shake up some answers. Works best for me"

"Hardly anyone knows anything about Twilight," Wesley told his wife, "Our best chance to get answers is to actually capture a clan member"

"And how are we gonna do that?" Lindsey asked

"I'll come up with a plan," Wesley said, "But for now, we should rest. We'll need it"

He looked outside briefly, before heading upstairs, as Illyria headed to her room with Spike, while, Kate, Lindsey and Faith remained downstairs with the children

"Whatever we're going up against is pretty serious," Lindsey said, "We have got to be careful where we tread. Especially you, babe," he said to Kate

"I'll be fine," Kate said, pulling Andrea onto her lap, "Don't worry"

"Well, let's just say we're gonna be in for one hell of a ride," Faith said, her arms wrapped around her young son

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	5. How to Capture a Cult Member

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, what's happening tonight?" Spike asked

"We're going to catch ourselves a Twilight clan member," Wesley answered

"Ooh, fun and excitement ahead. How are we going to do that?"

"Hunt one down. Search all the bars and known hangouts. There is bound to be at least one or two clan members about. How hard could it be?"

"Gathering from our success last night, not easy"

"You're so cynical," Wesley said dryly, before grabbing his shotgun

"So, where are we going then, Watcher?" Spike asked, shrugging his duster on

"You'll be with Illyria, checking the bars closest to here. Faith and I will go out to Santa Monica, while Lindsey and Kate are in Silverlake"

"Sounds swell. Who's watching the kids?"

"Lorne is. I'll leave when he gets here"

"Great. Where's Blue anyway?"

"I believe she is in the kitchen"

"Oh Lord help her"

Spike headed into the kitchen, finding Illyria at the stove. She was busy cooking bacon and eggs, while Elena sat the table, waiting for her dinner

"You going out tonight, Dad?" Elena asked, playing with her fork

"Yeah, me and Blue. Everyone is, but don't fret, Uncle Lorne is coming around"

"Cool. I love Uncle Lorne. He tells funny stories and he can sing"

"Yeah, so can I, Nibblet. Hell, I reckon I could even rival Old Green Toots"

"Keep dreaming," Illyria said, handing Elena her plate of food, "Ready?"

"Are you?"

Illyria's clothes melted together to form her leather armour, as she followed her fiancée out of the kitchen and into the lobby, where they started getting weapons from the cabinet. Spike grabbed his chain and the Vorax sword, as well as a few stakes, while Illyria grabbed a few stakes and a sword, before leaving the hotel with Spike

"Wesley fill you in?"

"He did, though I wonder how we are to find Twilight"

"Ruffle a few feathers and wait for a loose one"

Illyria simply frowned at his comment, but didn't elaborate, as they walked in silence, heading towards the nearest demon pub. It was one that hadn't been checked yet, but when Spike and Illyria entered, everyone went silent

"Hey, just looking for a drink," Spike said, "Don't mind?"

No one answered, as Spike headed to the bar and sat down, before ordering a bottle of whiskey, while his fiancée stood behind him, arms crossed over her chest and eyes glaring at everyone in the room

"This is pointless," Illyria hissed, "We're meant to be hunting, not drinking"

"Seven years of being with me and you still don't know my tactics?" Spike asked incredulously, "Unbelievable, pet. Surely, you should know what I'm doing?"

"I do, but I don't have the patience"

"Okay, fine then," Spike said, downing a shot, "Let's get started"

He stood up and faced everyone in the pub, but Illyria beat him to it

"Where is Twilight?"

"Steal my thunder, no problems"

Everyone remained silent. Then a blond vampire wearing a red robe suddenly jumped up from his seat and rushed for the exit, beating the pair to the door. Illyria kicked the door off its hinges, as Spike set off after the vampire, who was just disappearing around the corner. Illyria gave chase, while Spike began climbing the buildings, until he reached the rooftops and continued the chase. The vampire turned down into an alley, throwing odd pieces of junk behind him to try and slow Illyria down to no avail. She nimbly dodged the traffic, leaping over a Dumpster, as the vampire leapt onto a drainage pipe and hurriedly climbed up. Illyria grabbed the pipe and tore it away from the wall, but the vampire leapt to the roof, scrambling out of sight

"Hey there," Spike grinned, grabbing the vampire by his robes, "And where do you think you're going, mate?"

The vampire grinned, showing off his fangs

"To help bring about-"

"The end of days, yada yada yada, heard that one before. Tell me som-"

The vampire struck Spike in the face, followed by a blow to the stomach, before leaping across to the next building, as Spike growled and also jumped across. However, by that time, the vampire was across on another building and pulled a stake out from his robes, before aiming it towards his own heart. Spike wasn't able to reach him in time, as the vampire staked himself. However, before the stake could enter his flesh, a red glow had suddenly appeared around the vampire, apparently freezing him in his tracks, as Wesley appeared

"Excellent"

"How'd you know?"

"Illyria contacted me while she was giving chase. Good thing too. Now we'll be able to get some answers now"

By then, Illyria had joined them, as Wesley teleported them all back to the Hyperion. Once there, he removed the stake from the vampire's hand, before creating a containment field, trapping the vampire inside, as Lindsey and Kate arrived

"Oh good, we got something," Lindsey said, "Where's Faith?"

"Upstairs with Adrian," Wesley replied, "Right, let's begin. Where is the cult?"

"Not saying a word," the vampire said, "I am nothing to Twilight. You could kill me and it wouldn't matter to him"

"So why worship him?" Spike asked

"He possesses great power," Illyria explained, "This vampire is weak"

"I may be weak, but my master is strong," the vampire retorted

"This is getting us nowhere," Lindsey said, "Wes, you know a truth spell?"

"In fact, I might have one around here somewhere," Wesley said

Before he could do anything however, a wooden bolt came flying into the hotel, sinking through the barrier and impaled the vampire in the heart. He burst into dust, as everyone turned towards the entrance. The assassin ran off into the night, as Spike and Illyria gave chase, Spike being the faster of the two to close the gap. He saw a glimpse of blond hair, as he followed the assassin across the busy street. He was amazed at how fast the assassin was running, following him through an alley and into a parking lot behind some apartments, but the assassin was nowhere in sight

"Dammit!"

Spike then sniffed the air, catching the scent of the assassin, his eyes widening in surprise. Following the scent, he headed to one of the apartments and kicked the door open, coming across an elderly couple lying on the ground, their blood soaking the rugs, their throat torn open from a savage attack

"Bollocks"

Crash!

Spike followed the noise to a bedroom, peering out the broken window and seeing the feminine assassin streaking across the road. Jumping out, Spike raced across the road, pursing the assassin into a small park, losing sight once again

"I know you're around here. Why don't you come out and play?"

Crack!

Spike staggered back, having taken a kick to the jaw, as he was then thrown aside into a nearby tree. Growling, he got to his feet, seeing the assassin before him. And his jaw dropped as he took in the sight of her. Slim and petite, but containing power, her blond hair glimmering and her green eyes shining in the night

"Why not? That's all you were ever good at," Buffy smirked

"No way," Spike gasped

"Close your mouth, Spike, you're catching flies"

"This is unbelievable"

"Believe it or not"

Meanwhile, Illyria had lost sight of Spike and Buffy and was busy trying to track the pair down. She came to the apartment lots, but from there, the trail had turned cold due to the wind blowing the scents away

"Dammit," she growled

Turning on her heel, Illyria headed back to the hotel, meeting up with the others

"Well?" Wesley asked

"I lost them," Illyria replied

"Don't worry, I can find them"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	6. The Truth Comes Out

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, why are you doing this?" Spike asked, getting into a neutral stance

"I'm sick of all the fighting that I've done and will have to do. If I don't do this, then it will never end. And I'm tired"

"So you kidnap your sister and kill her husband?"

"All for the greater good, Spike. Surely you understand that, right?"

"What's in it for Twilight?"

"He wants the world of magic gone. Look at all the problems and deaths it's been causing. Don't you see, this is the only way?"

"No, Slayer, I don't"

"Well, you are an idiot, so it'll be hard for you to understand"

"Cute, Slayer. But I think I might know why you're acting like this"

"Really and why's that?"

Spike let a small smile come to his face

"Your scent is different. Oh, it still smells of the Buffy I know, but the Buffy I know is now dead, isn't she?"

Buffy smiled slightly, as her face shifted. Fangs grew in her mouth, while her brilliant green eyes turned to cold yellow and her brow furrowed, taking the form of a vampire, as Spike let out a sad sigh

"So, that's what happened to you? You got turned?"

"Yeah, I did. So, you like the new me? I mean, finally, we could actually be together"

"Sorry, love, my heart currently belongs to someone else"

"Oh yeah, that blue tinted freak"

"Hey! I won't have you talk about her like that"

"And what are you gonna do about it, Spikey?"

Spike's face also shifted, as Buffy grinned

"Yeah, let's dance," she said

She lunged at Spike, striking him across the face, followed by a second blow, as Spike staggered and swung his fist. Blocking, Buffy twisted his arm and kicked him in the stomach, then kicked him in the face, followed by a spin kick to the chest. Spike flipped back up onto his feet, doing a roundhouse kick that Buffy ducked, then punched her in the face. Buffy growled and swung her fist, but Spike blocked and punched, as she struck him back, then grabbed him by his duster and threw him onto a park bench, which shattered beneath Spike's weight

"Damn, Slayer, you're strong," he muttered as he got up

"Slayer strength and vampire strength," Buffy said, heading towards him, "You stand no chance against me"

She swung her fist, but Spike dodged to his right, before deflecting her backhand, as she kicked him in the stomach, before grabbing a sharp piece of wood. Raising the crude stake, Buffy lunged at Spike, as he caught her wrist, but her weight brought him crashing to the ground, as she struggled to stake him. Spike gritted his fangs as the stake got closer to his heart, but he managed to yank her wrist aside and grab her by the throat, before throwing her overhead, then getting to his feet and turning around, as Buffy kicked at his head. Spike blocked, before parrying a low kick at his groin, as Buffy punched him in the face, followed by an uppercut. Spike fell back against the drink fountain and kicked Buffy in the stomach, then swung his fist. Ducking his fist, Buffy slashed with her stake, as Spike took the blow in his left forearm. Hissing in pain, he kicked Buffy back, before tossing the bloodied stake aside

Buffy lunged, kneeing Spike in the stomach, then elbowing him in the back, before throwing him to the ground. Rolling back onto his feet, Spike blocked Buffy's two punches, as her third caught him in the face and sent him reeling. A fourth blow had blood running from his nose, as Buffy finished off with a roundhouse that knocked Spike to his knees. He growled and rose up, swinging his fist, but Buffy blocked and punched him to the ground again

"So, what happened to Angel?" Spike asked, "You kill him as well?"

"No. He's looking to kill me. Why? Well, I did kill Cordelia right before his eyes"

"You killed Cheerleader?"

"Sure did. Put a sword right through that stupid bitch's gut. You should have seen it. Sprayed her blood everywhere. And it felt great doing it"

Spike snarled and rose up, catching Buffy in the face with a full-force blow. However, it hardly fazed her as she struck him back, then backhanded him, followed by a third punch, then kicked him in the chest, knocking him down. Buffy then headed over to the destroyed park bench, as Spike slowly got to his feet. Grabbing another piece of wood, Buffy turned back to Spike, as he charged at her, but she easily threw him over her shoulder, before ramming the stake through the right side of his chest. Spike gritted his teeth in pain, as his face shifted back to normal. Buffy also resumed her human face, as she straightened and dusted her hands off

"Well, best be off then. I would kill you, Spike, but now's not the time"

She gave him a sweet smile and walked off into the night. Growling, Spike tore the stake out of his chest and tossed it aside, just as Wesley and Illyria appeared. Illyria quickly rushed to Spike's side, kneeling beside him and checking his injuries, while Wesley looked around at the park, seeing the destroyed bench

"What happened here?" he asked

"Take me back to the hotel," Spike said, "And I'll tell you there"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Buffy is a vampire?" Faith cried in disbelief

"She is. Saw it myself," Spike replied

He was sitting at the counter topless, while Illyria was patching up his injuries. She had bandaged his forearm and was now working on his stake wound

"And she murdered Cordelia," Spike continued, "Which is why we haven't been able to get hold of Angel. He's hunting her"

"It would explain how Buffy managed to get into Dawn's house," Wesley said, "Dawn would have invited her, not knowing, and then Buffy would have forced Dawn to invite the other vampires inside"

"How did she manage to shoot a bolt through your barrier?" Faith asked her husband

"There was a slight trace of magic on the bolt that enabled it to pass through"

"For someone who wants to rid the world of magic, she sure uses a lot," Spike scoffed

"There, all done now," Illyria said

Spike checked the patches, before stretching his arms, slightly wincing in pain when a torn muscle in his chest pulled. He smiled at Illyria, who was dressed again in casual clothes and was now putting the first-aid kit away

"Do we know who sired Buffy?" Wesley asked

"Never got to find out," Spike replied, "She's powerful though. Her Slayer strength is combined with her vampire strength. I reckon she's as strong as Twilight"

"Well, I guess we're in serious trouble then," Faith said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Have fun?" Twilight asked

"I guess I did," Buffy replied, "Had another rough and tumble with Spike. Been ages since I've done something like that. Felt good, beating the crap out of him"

"I take it you didn't kill him?"

"No, I didn't"

"Good. I want him to witness what I've got planned. He knows about the end of magic, but I want him to be there when it happens"

"I wish the time would hurry up and get here," Buffy groaned, "I can't wait to bleed the little brat in the other room"

"Oh, she's become less troublesome now. Which is a good thing"

"You know that Spike's gonna be after us now. It won't be long before he tracks us down and tries to ruin all that we've been preparing"

"Oh don't worry, Slayer," Twilight said, "I have a plan to keep Spike occupied"

"Oh yeah and what is that plan?" Buffy asked, crossing her arms over her chest

"Come on wait and reveal yourself to the Slayer"

A figure stepped out of the darkness with a grin on her face. She was about the same height and build as Buffy; with short, bright pink hair that hung over her face. This time around, she didn't have any of her piercings and was wearing a light green T-shirt over tattered jeans and dark green jacket which had holes in the sleeves due to her arm-spikes, while a red rag tied around her waist completed the look

"You," Buffy said in recognition, "I remember you"

"I'm sure you do, Slayer," Non replied, "You were there when I died"

There was a very faint line running around her throat, evidence of her decapitation at the hands of Spike six years earlier

"Took us a while to bring her back, but we managed," Twilight said, "And I personally believe she will be able to distract Spike long enough"

Non simply grinned sinisterly

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	7. The Return of Non

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What's this you're doing here, Percy?"

"Performing a location spell, trying to triangulate Buffy's position"

"Swell"

Spike rubbed the back of his neck and groaned when he saw the destroyed counter. Shaking his head, he headed into the kitchen for some blood and Weet-Bix. He hadn't been able to sleep easy last night, due to constantly thinking about Buffy and how she was now a vampire, responsible for the deaths of Connor and Cordelia. Lindsey and Kate were flying over to New York to find out if Buffy was telling the truth or not about Cordelia's death. Crushing up the Weet-Bix, Spike then stirred them into his mug of blood and took a small sip, enjoying the extra texture. Illyria and Elena were still asleep, as were Faith and Adrian

"So, if you find Buffy, what then?" Spike called from the kitchen

"We'll search for her tonight," Wesley replied, "I may be powerful, but physical wise, not so much against Buffy or Twilight, so today is out of the question"

"Aw, nice to know that you're thinking of me"

"Someone has to"

"Hey!"

Wesley snickered slightly to himself as he continued the spell. However, when he found that the spell wasn't working, he wasn't all that surprised. Easy knowing a counter-spell, he started working on that

CRASH!!

"What the bloody hell now!" came Spike's loud voice

Wesley was slowly getting to his feet, his eyes wide as he stared at the front doors of the Hyperion. Which lay now crushed under the feet of a huge Tyrannosaurus Rex. Just then, Spike came out into the lobby, his mug shattering on the floor when he caught sight of the massive reptile before them

"Is that a dinosaur?" he asked

"It appears to be that way," Wesley said, "How is that possible?"

"Who cares?"

The T-Rex let out a massive roar. Within minutes, Elena came out of her room, stopping on the second landing as she rubbed her eyes free of sleep

"What's going on?"

That was followed a split second later by a ear-piercing scream, as the T-Rex turned towards Elena and moved towards her, smashing parts of the ceiling as it moved about. Spike wanted to get to his daughter, but beams of sunlight were spilling into the hotel, blocking him off, while Wesley was unsure about approaching the dinosaur. Just before the T-Rex could snap its jaws around Elena, Illyria suddenly appeared in her leather armour, grabbing onto the T-Rex's jaws and keeping it away

"Get to your father," Illyria said

Elena ran down into the lobby, joining her father, as Faith appeared. Adrian was by her side, while young Jadyn was tucked up in her arms, as she joined Wesley by his side. As they watched Illyria struggle against the T-Rex, several female demons walked into the hotel, all dressed in black vinyl, causing Spike to groan

"You kidding me? Non's lackeys? What are they doing here?"

"Maybe because I told them to come here," said Non, standing in the sunlight

Illyria shoved the T-Rex back, then leapt off the balcony, landing on the dinosaur's head, then dropping down while holding onto its jaw, dragging it down and throwing it to the ground. The floor splintered, as Wesley quickly put up a shield between himself and the dinosaur, as Non looked around at the hotel

"Nice place"

"How the hell are you alive?" Spike asked, "I cut your bloody head off!"

"And it got sewn right back on. Kenny!" Non cried, addressing the T-Rex, "Get the hell up and take care of that hell-bitch!"

"Hey, don't say my name," Kenny the T-Rex said, "I don't want to drag my family in this"

Spike simply cocked an eyebrow, while Elena frowned at the talking dinosaur

"Faith, take the children and get out of here," Wesley said

Faith nodded, taking Adrian's hand with her free one, then headed towards the basement with Elena trailing behind. Non grinned as her minions advanced on Spike and Wesley. By now, Kenny had gotten to his feet and let out a roar, before snapping his jaws at Illyria, as she ducked and drove her fist into his chest. Kenny groaned, then snarled, before trying to crush Illyria beneath his foot, but she shoved him aside with some difficulty, smashing open a wall and letting more sunlight in. Spike yelped and headed into the kitchen, as the female minions lunged at Wesley. He blasted three back with a shot of magic, as a minion struck him across the face, while a second minion punched him in the stomach. A few minions raced into the kitchen, one of them getting knocked unconscious instantly by the large saucepan Spike wielded

Kenny came smashing through the kitchen wall, his tail destroying more of the ceiling. Knocking out another minion with the saucepan, Spike moved away from the sunlight, as Non entered the kitchen. Seeing Kenny throw Illyria across the kitchen with his mouth, she smiled and headed towards Spike, grabbing a large kitchen knife

"Now, Spike, where were we? It seems I owe you one"

She stabbed with the knife, but Spike blocked with the saucepan, then bashed her across the face. Non fell back against the stove, holding her head in pain, as the ringing reverberated throughout her skull. Spike grabbed her by her jacket and threw her into the table, but had to stay out of the sunlight, as a blast of magic tore out another wall, taking four minions with them. Kenny stomped around, snapping his jaws at Illyria, who ducked and weaved about the massive dinosaur. Non lunged at Spike, grabbing him and slugging him across the jaw, then twisted her body and threw him over her shoulder, before grabbing a nearby piece of shattered wood. Spike grabbed her wrist, holding the stake at bay, until Illyria sucker-punched Kenny, causing him to collapse, which in turn shattered the floor, dropping everyone in the vicinity onto the floor below

"Oh, that kind hurt," Non mumbled as she got up, "Kenny, you said you could take Illyria. You lied to me!"

"I said I thought I could take her," Kenny replied, "You're crazy"

Illyria leapt up onto Kenny's neck, then slammed her fists onto his head. He snarled and thrashing about, as Spike got to his feet, scoring a blow to the face. Non followed up with a second blow, as Spike blocked her kick and punched her in the face. Non caught Spike's fist, then grabbed him by the throat, before hurling him into the sunlight. Spike growled as his skin sizzle and he quickly lunged for the darkness of the basement. Non chuckled to herself, but having to duck Kenny's swinging tail

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun"

Illyria was thrown into the concrete wall, as Kenny charged, smashing her right through it. The Hyperion was crumbling around them, letting the sunlight pour in and giving Spike less room to move around in. he growled at this, as Non caught him in the face with a leaping punch, then uppercutted him. Spike fell back against the wall, inclining his head to dodge Non's fist, as he drove his own fist into her stomach, then grabbed her by her jacket and tossed her aside. Non got to her feet, dodging Spike's fist and shoving him into the sunlight. Growling, Spike headed for the nearest dark spot he could find quickly, his skin burning, as Non struck him in the face, then kicked him in the stomach, before driving her elbow onto his back. Spike fell to the ground, as Non lifted him up and slammed him against the wall, then struck him

"You're not enjoying yourself, Spike," Non said, "Why don't you have some fun!"

She slugged him in the jaw, as he broke out of her grip and punched her in the face, then grabbed her by the head and drove his knee into her face, breaking her nose. Blood splattered the ground, as Non grinned maniacally

"Now, that's more like it!"

Spike threw another punch, as Non grabbed him and switched positions, putting him in the more sunlight, driving her knee into his stomach, then punched him, as Spike landed an uppercut on her jaw. His face caught on fire, causing him to growl in pain, as Non threw him aside. Spike quickly patted the flames out, as Non kicked him in the face, knocking him down, then grabbed him by the front of his shirt

"You think you know, what's to come. You haven't even begun"

At that moment, both Illyria and Kenny came crashing back into the basement. Illyria was dripping wet, having been thrown down into the sewers, then climbing back out and punishing Kenny for her wet status. Non punched Spike across the face, spraying blood, then dropped him onto the floor, before grabbing Illyria by the shoulders and throwing her aside, as Kenny got to his feet and Non leapt up onto his back

"Well, it was nice catching up, but we've got to go now. Ta-ta!"

Kenny barrelled his way out of the destroyed Hyperion, as Illyria got up and headed over to Spike, gently helping him to his feet, seeing his burnt face and bleeding nose

"She will pay for this," Illyria growled

"Don't worry, we'll get her," Spike groaned

"Hey, is everyone alright?" came Wesley's voice, as he peeked into the basement

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Spike called back, "We'll be fine"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	8. How to NOT Get Captured

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How's the cargo coming along?" Twilight asked

"Well, sooner or later, we're gonna raise suspicions," Buffy said, "But everything seems to be coming along just fine. Hopefully, we've got enough"

She stood beside Twilight on the high balcony, staring down at the large cavern, where steel cages had been set up. There were about fifty cages in total and they were currently getting loaded up with humans, as the vampires in red robes herded them around, barking orders and shoving them into the cages, cramming them full

"I believe we have enough people," Twilight said, "However, it wouldn't hurt to have a few more people"

"Keep it up like this and you will get caught," Buffy said with a slight shrug

"Well, what's going to happen will require a lot of people. A worthy sacrifice"

"Yeah, should be fun"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe the Hyperion is gone," Spike said

"Well, that would happen if a T-Rex tore through it," Wesley said

"Shut up, Watcher"

The group were now living in a small apartment. Lindsey still hadn't contacted them just yet, as Spike laid on the couch, arms crossed over his chest

"So, along with Buffy and Twilight, we also have Non and a T-Rex," Spike said, "Why is everything going to hell for us?"

"I'm guessing you've fought against Non before?" Faith asked

"I killed her. Six years ago. Just before Firestorm was unleashed"

"So, they must have used magic to resurrect her," Wesley mused, "How ironic"

"Good thing they haven't tried Pavayne," Spike said

"It will be very difficult considering where we've put him"

"So, what are we gonna do now?"

"Simple," Illyria replied, "We find Twilight and tear him apart"

"Sorry, love, but it won't be simple," Spike said, "Right, Wes?"

"Ah, no it won't be. Twilight, funnily enough, is using magic to block his location. So the only way we're gonna find him is if we hunt down the members"

"Well, that just makes everything so much easier," Faith said sarcastically

"Why don't you use magic to track him?" Illyria asked Wesley

"It has been difficult trying to lock his location"

"Okay, so Twilight has masked his position," Spike said, "And therefore Buffy. But what about Dawn? Ever tried her?"

"Honestly, no I haven't. But if she's with Twilight, then she'd be masked too"

"Give it a try, honey," Faith suggested, "It wouldn't hurt"

"Very well then, I shall"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How did it go?" Twilight asked

"Very well in fact," Non said, "Managed to beat Spike up a bit, which was fun. Also destroyed his hotel, which was also fun"

"Well, don't you feel so special?" Buffy said sarcastically, "Twilight, when does this plan go into process? I'm tired of waiting"

"You'll just have to wait a little longer," Twilight replied, "We only have one shot at this and we cannot screw it up"

"Hey, Twilight," cried Lucas

"What?"

"We've just scored something. Apparently, someone is trying to locate Dawn"

"Isn't she masked?"

"Nope. Someone didn't do it or something like that. But any minute now, they're gonna find her," Lucas said

"Show me," Twilight replied

He followed Lucas into another room, where the vampire showed him the magical meter spiking on the computer screen. Buffy leaned against the doorway, a bored look on her face, as Twilight turned to her

"We're going to have some visitors. Set up the transfer"

Buffy gave him a mock salute and walked out of the room

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How'd it go?" Spike asked

"Believe it or not, I was able to find her location," Wesley said, "I'm about to open a portal so we can get to her"

"Don't you think there would be guards there?"

"Exactly. Gear up then. It'll just be us three going"

"Great"

Spike put his duster on, as Illyria joined him, decked out in her leather armour, before offering a sword to him. Spike declined and headed into the bedroom, where Elena was sitting on the bed, reading a book

"Hey, Elena"

"What's up, Dad?"

"Well, your mother and I are heading out with Wesley, so I just want you to be on your best behaviour with Faith"

Elena simply rolled her eyes at this

"Dad, I'm always on my best behaviour. You should know that"

"And that I do, pet, but I just like to make sure, that's all"

"I know, Dad. Have fun"

Spike scoffed at that, before heading out into the living room, just as Wesley opened up a portal. He got up, gave Faith a quick kiss, then headed through the portal, as Illyria followed after him. Letting out a small sigh, Spike headed after them, reappearing in a white room that didn't seem to have any doors or windows

"Um, you sure this is the right place?" Spike asked Wesley, "You didn't get the address wrong?"

"No, this is the right destination," Wesley said, "They must have been expecting us"

"Yeah, you think?"

"Open a portal and take us out of here," Illyria suggested

Wesley attempted to do so, but found he couldn't do so and frowned

"They've restricted my magical abilities. I can't do a thing"

"Nice job, Wesley, really nice job," Spike said

"Sorry"

"I hope the accommodations aren't too bad," came Twilight's voice

"I'm gonna tear your neck out!" Spike snarled

"Charming, Spike"

"How about this? You give us Dawn and we'll leave you alone. Yeah?"

"No. I need Dawn. She is an important person in all this"

"Heard that one before," Spike muttered to Illyria

"What do you want with us?" Wesley asked

"We'll just keep you here until your time comes," Twilight answered, "And I mean by your execution. I can't have you running around the place, ruining my plans"

"Oh, we'll do a lot more than that," Spike said

"Enjoy your stay," Twilight said

"Okay, this is what we're gonna do," Wesley said, "As soon as they arrive to take us away, we're going to bust out of here"

Spike and Illyria simply gave him a look that said we-already-knew-that

"Okay, fine, have it your way"

Sighing, Wesley turned away from the couple, as a door materialized in the wall. His palm already glowing blood red, Wesley waited as the door slowly opened, as Spike and Illyria joined his side, ready for the attack

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	9. Busting Out

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The door slowly swung open, as Spike, Illyria and Wesley braced themselves. Then, a short balding man with large glasses walked in. Spike frowned, then scoffed at the man, who adjusted his glasses

"You gotta be kidding me! You're escorting us out? I could snap you in half"

The man looked nonplussed as he removed his glasses and tossed them aside, then snarled, revealing his mouth full of fangs as his eyes turned red

"Now that's a little better"

The man's arms mutated into four long, sharp ended tentacles and he gained another two feet in height, his body bulking up in muscle mass as he advanced on the trio

"Hey, Leery, you wanna take this guy?" Spike asked

Glaring at him, Illyria headed towards the demon, as it snarled and lashed out at her. She dodged, before grabbing a tentacle, as two struck her in the stomach. Spike rushed forth, tackling the demon, as it wrapped three tentacles around him and threw him off, while throwing Illyria off at the same time. This allow Wesley to strike the demon across the face, as he then ducked the tentacles, only to get uppercutted, as Illyria and Spike grabbed two tentacles each, holding the demon at bay, as Wesley got up and snapped the demon's neck, ceasing its actions. Dropping the body, Spike saw that the door was still open and charged outside, straight into several vampires, tumbling over head over heels, as Illyria and Wesley followed him out. A vampire swung his fist at Illyria, but she caught his arm, then delivered a crushing blow to his ribs, before throwing him aside, as Wesley blocked a vampire's punch and aimed a kick at his kneecap. The vampire howled when his knee was snapped backwards, as Wesley then followed through with a left hook that took the vampire down

"Leery, find Dawn," Spike called

He booted a vampire in the stomach, throwing him down, as another vampire snarled and lunged at him. Throwing him aside, Spike spun around and backhanded a third vampire, as a fourth vampire swung a stake, but Spike grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back, then staked him through the heart. Meanwhile, Illyria was smacking vampires aside as she searched for Dawn

"What is going on here?" came Twilight's voice

"Seems like we have some unwanted visitors," Buffy replied, "Isn't that what you wanted, Twilight?"

A vampire struck Illyria across the face, then swung his other fist. Illyria caught his wrist, before fixing him with a death glare, then drove her boot into his stomach, before throwing him aside like a rag doll, finding a set of stairs and heading up it, as two vampires came flying down at her. She easily smacked them aside, then came to a door. Slowly opening it, she saw Dawn huddled against the far wall

"Illyria?" Dawn asked, "Is it really you?"

"I am the one and only," Illyria replied

She snapped the chains easily, before checking Dawn over, then started to take her from the room. However, Buffy stood in their way, her vamp face on

"And just where do you think you're going, missy?" she asked

"Buffy, you're a…a vampire?" Dawn cried incredulously

"Gee, you catch on real slow"

"Get out of my way," Illyria demanded, standing to her full height

Buffy shrugged and stepped aside. Illyria went to leave with Dawn, but Buffy punched her in the race, before throwing her aside, then knocked Dawn out with a single blow. Illyria spun around with an infuriated look on her face, swinging her fist, but Buffy dodged the blow and landed a haymaker, then grabbed Illyria by her hair and tossed her down the stairs. Illyria came to a stop at the bottom, before slowly rising up, as Buffy leapt down and struck her in the face, knocking her down

"And you call yourself a god-king?" Buffy mocked, kicking Illyria through the air

Spike threw a vampire aside after dodging a fist, then backhanded another vampire, before ramming a stake through his back. The vampire burst into dust, as Spike then struck another vampire, then kneeing him in the jaw, then tossed him into another vampire, taking them down. Meanwhile, Wesley was holding his own against several vampires, blasting three aside with a ball of magic, then blocked a vampire's fist and sank his fist into the vampire's chest. His fist was covered in magic, which was discharged into the vampire, blasting him through the air. Another vampire lunged at Wesley, only to disappear out of thin air, reappearing seconds later, but covered in large cuts and wounds, blood splattering his body, having just been quickly sent into a savage dimension, where a second lasted several minutes. Wesley smiled at his handiwork, before sending two more vampires through a blood red portal

"Hey, Spike old buddy!"

Spike stopped his pummelling of a vampire to look up at the nearest balcony, seeing Lucas standing there, waving and laughing. Staking the vampire, Spike knocked down another vampire, before heading towards Lucas. At the same time, Wesley had just staked the last vampire he was fighting, before turning around and seeing Twilight hovering just before him

"Hi, Wesley"

Crack!

Wesley groaned when he hit the ground, some twenty feet away from Twilight. He cracked his neck, then rose higher into the air, as Wesley got to his feet, his left palm glowing red, before launching a magical fireball. Twilight batted it aside, then catching the second fireball out of midair. He stared at it, then closed his fist completely, destroying the fireball

"Magic. I hate magic. It's destroying the world. I am salvation for the world"

"That's what every delusional villain say," Wesley retorted

"You think your sarcasm will save you?"

Twilight flew at Wesley, slamming him against the rock wall. Wesley groaned, as Twilight started floating up, dragging Wesley up against the wall. The ex-Watcher gritted his teeth in pain as wounds were cut into his back from the sharp rocks. His hand glowed, before blasting Twilight away. He caught himself in mid air as Wesley landed on his feet, before staggering. Seizing his chance, Twilight flew down and slugged Wesley across the jaw, then threw him across the cavern. Hitting the floor, Wesley groaned, his back aching in pain while his shirt was wet from his blood. Slowly getting up, he just managed to dodge Twilight's fist, but the backhanded sent him staggering, while a second blow dropped him to the ground

"What happened, Pryce, you relied too much on your magic powers?"

Twilight punched Wesley across the face, then lifted him up, before delivering a kick to his stomach that sent him flying into the opposite. Landing on his hands and knees, Wesley tried to calm his mind, focusing his magical energy throughout his body. As Twilight flew at him, Wesley unleashed it all, blasting Twilight back through the air, while also knocking down everyone in the nearby vicinity

Meanwhile, Illyria and Buffy were getting to their feet again, as the ex-Slayer closed the gap, slugging Illyria in the face, followed by an uppercut, then a kick to the stomach. Illyria staggered back, dodging Buffy's fist and punching her in the stomach, then grabbed her shirt and threw her through the air

"You have power, but it's not enough against mine," Illyria stated

"Oh, you underestimate my power, Blue Bitch," Buffy said, getting up

Dodging both of Illyria's punches, Buffy punched her in the jaw, then punched her again, before catching her fist and ducking under her arm, kicking her in the stomach, then the face, before slinging her aside. Illyria rolled back onto her feet, catching Buffy's foot, but the ex-Slayer launched her other foot into Illyria's face, knocking her back. Regaining her stance, Illyria narrowly dodged Buffy's fist, spinning around her and elbowing her in the back, but Buffy whirled around quickly, driving her fist into the back of Illyria's head and throwing her forward, then elbowed her in the back, before kicking her in the stomach, rolling her along the ground

"Pathetic, absolutely pathetic," Buffy said, "For an Old One, I didn't think you would bleed so easily. You have power, but it's not enough against me"

Just then, Wesley appeared before Buffy, blasting her back with a wave of magic, before grabbing Illyria and creating a portal. Stepping through with Illyria, he appeared in the control room, just as Spike reached it, while Lucas was leaning on the desk, his vamp face on along with an amused smile

"We're getting out of here," Wesley told Spike

"You go, English. I've got some unfinished business with this lad here"

"If we don't leave now, we'll get killed"

"Well, stop anyone from entering here, kay? I'll handle it"

"Very well then"

Wesley muttered a few words, as a red barrier appeared on the door. Another portal appeared which Wesley and Illyria then disappeared through, the latter fixing Spike with a sad glare. He returned the glare, watching as she disappeared through the portal and it faded away from sight. Cracking his neck, Spike turned back to Lucas

"So, where were we?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	10. Unfinished Business

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, it's been quite a while then," Spike said, "Six years since I last seen you, running around as Pavayne's bloody lapdog"

"In those last six years, I have been planning a lot," Lucas said, "Who do you think sired Buffy? I did"

"How the hell did you manage to sire the best Slayer of them all?"

"She had just come back from somewhere via a portal and we ambushed her. Lost seven good vampires in that fight. But we managed to subdue her and then I sired her. She's an important part in all of this"

"But why destroy magic?" Spike asked, "Doesn't make sense. You take yourselves out in the process?"

"Oh, we may be gone, but we will come back," Lucas replied, "Besides, we'd be fulfilling a prophecy about a Champion. The end of the world is coming, William. Best brace yourself for it"

"Yeah, once I kill you"

Spike lunged at Lucas, slamming him against the desk. Snarling, Lucas headbutted Spike, then drove his fist upwards into the ensouled vampire's chin, dazing him, then shoved him back to get some space. Spike swung his fist, but Lucas ducked, swinging his fist into Spike's ribs, then kneeing him in the stomach, before grabbing him by the back of his duster and throwing him onto another desk, taking out the three computers positioned there. Spike growled in pain, before hopping off the desk and ducking Lucas' fist, then driving his own fist into Lucas' face, followed by a second punch and a roundhouse kick. Catching Spike's leg, Lucas grabbed him by the throat, then swept his other foot out, slamming him against the ground

"Yeah, Spike, I'm responsible for Cordelia Chase's death. And I was there when Connor was killed. Then, I drew Dawn's blood and used it as a portal"

"Knew you had something to do with it," Spike growled, "Wasn't too sure about it. Buffy's scent put me off at first, so I didn't quite recognise you"

"You'll never believe how much work I went through to pull this off"

Spike vamped out, grabbing Lucas by his wrist and throat, then pulled him down while driving his elbow upwards, throwing Lucas aside. Flipping up onto his feet, Spike drove his knee into Lucas' jaw, stunning him, then pulled him up onto his feet, before slugging him across the face, followed by an uppercut, sending Lucas reeling back against a desk. Growling, Spike went for a kick, but Lucas moved out of the way, before backhanding Spike, then kicking him in the back, before grabbing hold of his duster and slamming his face into the desk, holding him down

"You know, William, if you hadn't sired me all those years ago, none of this would be happening," Lucas grinned, "What do you think about that?"

"I think you're a coward who can't do anything for himself. You're a disgrace to me," Spike growled, "As your sire, I'm disappointed"

His foot flew upwards into Lucas' groin, doubling him over. Spike then rose up and swung around with a blow to Lucas' jaw, then punched him again, before throwing him onto a desk, destroying the computers and collapsing the desk at the same time. Lucas groaned as he sat up, before getting yanked to his feet and shoved against the wall. He swung his fist, but Spike dodged, locking Lucas' arm with his own, then spun around and slammed him against the wall again, before holding him there

"Who is Twilight?" Spike growled

"I'm not saying," Lucas sang mockingly

"Why did Buffy murder Cordelia and Connor?"

"There is a war coming, Spike. And before the war, you try to take out as many of your enemies as you can. Both are very formidable warriors. Now they're dead"

"In that case then, what's happened to Angel?"

"Oh, he's dead too. I hunted him down and killed him at his son's grave"

"You're lying!"

"Am I?" Lucas said, "You haven't seen nor heard from Captain Forehead since Cordelia died. How would you know he's not dead?"

"It's not possible. I may not like Lunkhead myself, but he's tough. I haven't seen anything that could beat him. Apart from Buffy and me, but that's not the point"

"Well, I have succeeded where everyone has failed. I killed Angel"

Spike punched Lucas across the face, then sank his fist into his stomach, before slamming his elbow onto his back, dropping him to his knees

"You have tried to kill me," Spike growled, before punching Lucas, "You attacked my daughter," another punch, "And you're responsible for killing Angel," another punch, "And now you're gonna pay!"

Punching him again, Spike flicked his wrist, as a stake appeared and he drove it towards Lucas' heart. However, Lucas caught Spike's wrist, trying to keep the stake away from himself, but Spike slugged him in the face, then rammed the stake into his heart. Lucas gasped, before bursting into dust. Sighing, Spike resumed his human face, then retracted the stake, just as the door burst open. Twilight was hovering in the doorway, while Buffy was standing beside him

"Your vampire lapdog is dead," Spike grinned, "Looks like you're gonna have to find a new one, Twilight"

"He served his purpose," Twilight said, "That's all he was there for"

"Well good then, I did a favour for you"

"Time to die, Spike," Buffy said, raising a stake

"So, you actually gonna kill me this time or what?"

Buffy ran into the room, swinging the stake, but a portal suddenly appeared between the pair. Buffy skidded to a stop, as Spike dived through the portal and it closed up behind him, depositing him back in the apartment

"Daddy, you're back!"

Spike groaned when Elena threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly

"Thank god I don't have to breathe"

Elena stepped back from her father, as he got to his feet, before turning to see Illyria in the doorway. She was dressed in casual clothes, as she crossed the room and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. Spike wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her temple, as she looked up at him and pressed her lips to his. Spike savoured the taste of her lips, before hearing his daughter mutter 'ew' and drew back grinning

"Ah, it's okay, Nibblet. Now, where's Wes?"

"In his room," Illyria replied

Spike nodded and removed his duster, hanging it over the armchair, before making his way to Wesley's room, where the ex-Watcher was sitting at his desk

"Enter quietly, Spike. Faith and Adrian are sleeping"

"Sure thing, Watcher. So, Lindsey call?"

"Yes, earlier he did. Faith took the call. Cordelia indeed is dead"

"Yeah, Lucas was telling me. He's also dead, so yay us"

Wesley sighed and leaned back in his chair

"Well, I know where their base of operations is: Sunnydale. The old crater. It was hard to tell with us getting thrown about, but I was able to pinpoint it"

"Great. Good old Sunnydale. What's gonna happen next, Wes?"

"I don't know, Spike, I honestly don't know"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, we lost several vampires, including Lucas, but that's nothing," Buffy said, "At least we still have Dawn, so that's good. And I got to beat upon Leather Whore"

"You have a great grievance against Illyria, don't you?" Twilight asked

"I loved Spike. Honestly I did. Possibly about the same as I loved Angel. And I thought he died. No, he was resurrected and in a relationship with her. Didn't spare a single thought for me in all this, did he?"

"All this talking about relationships and love is giving me a headache"

"Yeah, I know how you feel. So, what's our next plan of action"

"Spike knows our location. If he gets in contact with Giles, he could have the entire Slayer army descend upon us"

"So we take Spike out and then the Slayers"

"Well, we'll need Slayers for the final battle, but sure, we can kill some"

"Oh good. Now I can keep myself occupied. Torturing Dawn is boring now"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike stood at the window, staring out at the night sky, thinking about the events that had been happening lately. Cordelia's death, Connor's death, Buffy's rebirthing, Angel's disappearance, Twilight's appearance. There was a lot that was going on and Spike wasn't sure if he could stop the end of the world from happening

"Something on your mind?"

Spike turned around to see Illyria standing in the doorway. She was wearing a light pink robe that she now shed, revealing her light blue singlet and trackpants, as she got into bed and slid under the covers

"There's a lot of things on my mind, pet," Spike replied, "There is a war coming. And I don't know if we're gonna win. It's difficult to tell"

"With the Slayer army around the world, we can crush Twilight," Illyria said, "Our numbers far outweigh his"

"Yeah, but numbers count for nothing. You and I are proof of that. We took on an entire demonic army and won the fight. Over one hundred demons against four warriors. And we were left standing"

"That is very true. You try to ease your mind. Come to bed"

"Sure, pet"

Stripping down to his boxers, Spike slid under the covers, as Illyria curled up to him. Burying his face into her hair, Spike allowed her scent to drift him off to sleep

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	11. Twilight Comes Knocking

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Illyria sat in the window, watching as the morning sun rose up. She had seen the sunrise many times and it reminded her of her demon days when a sunrise was the only time she felt some sort of tranquillity following a night of slaughtering her rivals. It made her nostalgic just thinking about the days when the sun would rise up, bathing a bloody scene in golden light and make it all so beautiful

"_Those were the days I was truly terrifying and awe-inspiring. But so much has changed over the millennia. I myself have changed so much"_

Letting out a small sigh, Illyria looked at Spike still asleep in bed, the sunlight not reaching him just yet. Her eyes trailed over his body, taking in his handsome face. To her, he looked so beautiful and peaceful while he slept. After all these years, Illyria knew that Spike was the perfect partner for her. They both loved the thrill of the fight and despite his soul; she knew that he lived for it. Yearned for it, just like she yearned for him all those years ago. And he was also a great father to his little girl. Illyria knew that she was doing her best as a mother to Elena, but it didn't quite feel like enough. Elena would never be her child, her own flesh and blood and that was something Illyria hoped to have one day. Her own child, spawned by Spike. And she knew if that were to happen, it would be a powerful child. But she also knew that would never happen. It was impossible. It was still unexplainable about Elena came to be, but at least she could fill the void that Illyria had been feeling when she first met the young child at Dracula's castle

Love wasn't as strange an emotion to Illyria anymore now that she had a good grasp on it. She knew that was the reason that Spike had asked her to marry him. It was also why she had accepted, seeing as a way to further cement their relationship

"I'm covered in shoes," Spike groaned sleepily

Illyria allowed a small smile to grace her face as she watched him sleep, thinking that he looked very cute. Hopping down from the windowsill, she quietly headed around to his side of the bed, before placing a small kiss on his forehead. Spike murmured something in his sleep, as Illyria smiled and left the room

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Later that morning…_

"Any plans for today?" Spike yawned, drinking a mug of blood

"I've been thinking that we should go to London and speak with Giles," Wesley suggested, "We need to formulate a plan against Twilight"

"Great, meeting up with Head Honcho. That will be pleasant"

"Also, I think we need to leave this apartment. We could be found easily here. We need to move"

"Yeah, okay, I'll leave that one to you. Not looking forward to burning up. Hey, by the way, where's Illyria?"

"She's taken Elena shopping"

"See what happens when I sleep in?"

"Well, I'm gonna go looking for available apartments," Wesley said, rising up from his armchair with the paper in hand

He left the apartment, as Spike leaned back and let out a small sigh. Recent events were still passing through his mind, but he knew going to London would be the best bet. Once Giles knew about Buffy's siring and Twilight's agenda, he would be able to rally all the Slayers in order to take Twilight down and stop the end of the world. But Spike had a feeling that they wouldn't be able to win the upcoming war. However, that wouldn't stop him from being there on the frontlines, fighting until the end

"We're back!" Elena cried, bursting inside the apartment

Illyria closed the door behind her, as Elena put down her shopping bags, before racing over to her father and giving him a hug

"Have fun with your mother?" Spike asked, hugging his daughter

"Ya-huh. She bought me some new clothes"

"Better watch out, guys, Blue is becoming the next Cordelia"

That earned him a glare from Illyria, as she headed to their room with her shopping bags, depositing them on the bed, as Elena took her shopping away with her

"Where did Wesley go?" Illyria asked, coming out of the room

"He's gone looking for a new apartment," Spike replied, "Reckons that Twilight will be able to find us here, so we're moving"

"Again?" Elena cried

"Yep, so don't unpack those clothes you just bought"

"Oh, but I wanted to show you"

"It'll have to wait, Elena"

Pouting, Elena went back to her room, as Spike sat on the armchair and turned the TV on, looking to pass some time, as Illyria sat on his lap and he wrapped one arm around her, before flicking through the channels until he came to the _Passions_ reruns

"Now, this is more like it"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Later that night…_

"Now, this is only temporary, since I'm arranging for us to go to London," Wesley said, moving boxes around, "Lindsey and Kate are coming back. They'll be here soon"

"Good. We could use an extra hand, since Illyria and Faith took off," Spike said, heaving boxes around

Elena, Adrian and Jadyn watched the pair as they unpacked boxes and started putting things away in their correct places. Elena had originally wanted to help, but Spike told her that she would get in the way and that it would be best if the men did it

"Faith said it's because she wanted to get out of the house," Wesley said

"Picked a bloody good time to do that"

"Don't worry, we'll have this done before they get back"

CRASH!!

Elena screamed, as the shattered glass went flying everywhere. Spike moved in front of the children, while Wesley's eyes and hands turned blood red. Twilight was hovering in the large opening in the wall, before floating into the apartment

"Appalling. You tried to hide, but it didn't work," Twilight said

"Well, we were hoping that it would work," Spike said, "Guess not"

"How did you find us?" Wesley asked

"Followed your magical signature, Pryce. The stench is so overwhelming, I could smell it all the way from Sunnydale"

"Well, congratulations for you," Spike said sarcastically, "Now piss off!"

"No"

Twilight flew into the room, but Wesley unleashed his magic, blasting him through the ceiling and into someone else's room. The occupants were shocked when Twilight burst through the floor. He landed and groaned, shaking his head, before dropping back down into the apartment, just as Spike clocked him in the jaw. Twilight barely flinched; blocking Spike's other fist and punched him in the stomach, before spinning around and throwing him against the wall. Wesley fired a ball of magic, but Twilight smacked it aside, before getting struck by another blast of magic. Catching himself in mid-air, Twilight was tackled out of the apartment by Spike, falling four stories to slam into the road below. Twilight shoved Spike aside, then took off into the air

"You want me, gonna have to catch me," Twilight said

He started flying away, as Spike looked around and saw a nearby Ducatti motorcycle. Hopping on, Spike quickly hotwired the vehicle, before racing off after Twilight. He was floating through the air, looking over his shoulder every now and again, before suddenly turning around a building. Spike slammed on the brakes, sliding around the corner and narrowly getting wiped out by the pile-up that occurred. Twisting the accelerator, he tore off after Twilight, gaining on him just as they were reaching a small bridge. Turning around, Twilight flew towards Spike, as he put his feet onto the seat, whilst trying to keep the motorcycle level. At the last moment, Spike leapt off the motorcycle, as it crashed into someone's car and flipped. While he was in mid-air, Spike was tackled by Twilight, who took him up into the sky, punching him across the face. Spike kneed him in the stomach, then struck him in the jaw, as Twilight spun around and began flying towards the road. Spike punched Twilight again, then twisted his body, flipping Twilight over. He quickly pulled out of the dive, shooting over several cars and punched Spike in the jaw, then kicked him in the stomach, knocking him onto a car. Spike bounced off and landed on the road, as Twilight began walking towards him. Groaning, Spike got to his feet, narrowly dodging Twilight's fist. Punching, Spike then struck him in the stomach, before reaching for the mask and tugging it off

"Let's see who's under the mask," Spike grinned, before his look turned to horror, "You!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	12. The Revealing of Twilight

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You!" Spike cried

"_Angel. Nice to meet you at last"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_The name's Lucas Strike. I'm sorry about the loss of your son"_

"_Yeah, sure you are"_

"_Listen to me, Angel, I can help you get revenge"_

"_Really? How so?"_

"_What say you and I have a pint at the pub?"_

"_Alright"_

_Angel started following Lucas, but couldn't shake the feeling of unease. At that moment, several vampires lunged out of the darkness, tackling Angel and bringing him down easily. Angel grunted against the weight, as Lucas stood over him, wearing his game face as he grinned_

"_Welcome to the cult of Twilight"_

_Angel was taken back to Sunnydale, where various spells were used upon him in order to transform him back into his old vampire form. From there, more spells were used to enhanced his strength and give him the power of flight. Following this procession, Angel then underwent several spells of corruption, his mind getting clouded by revenge and the thought of expanding it to every Slayer in the world. Once this was complete, Angel was then given the suit and identity of Lucas_

"_You will lead the armies of Hell against the world," Lucas explained, "Destroy the world of magic. Fulfil the Shanshu prophecy. You are now Twilight"_

"It's not possible," Spike said

"But it is," Angel replied, standing to his full height, "I was transformed into Twilight for the purpose of bringing about the end of magic"

"But why you, Angel? And if this is some way of getting back at Buffy, why the bloody hell are you working with her?" Spike asked, "She killed your wife and son!"

"Buffy will get what's coming to her," Angel said, "For now, she doesn't know my identity and she's simply serving her purpose"

"This is madness, Angel. This isn't you. Why would you bring about the end of magic? It's crazy. It can't be done"

"Oh, it can be done, alright. But it needs a huge influx of magic for it to be possible. And this is me, Spike. This is who I am now. Besides, it's my destiny"

"To bring about the end of the world?" Spike scoffed, "The Angel I know would be fighting against it, wanting to save the world"

"I have nothing left in the world for me, Spike," Angel said, "Cordelia and Connor are gone. This time, they're not coming back"

"You have a bloody granddaughter!"

"I have no time for her. She doesn't need me in her life"

"Fine then, mate. Tell me why you want to end the world?"

"You've seen the destructive powers of magic. And the Slayers. Their numbers is tipping the balance way too far. The balance needs to be set right and that means ending all magic. It's the only way. Besides, Spike, I'm tired of all the fighting. I'm tired of all this. For me, this is the only way I can end all the pain and suffering"

"You've lost it, mate" Spike said, "You've bloody lost it"

"Yeah, guess I have," Angel mused

He looked up at Spike, his eyes turning cold and hard, as he then flew at Spike, tackling him around the waist and flying off the bridge, falling into the thigh-deep water below, sinking beneath the surface. Spike grabbed Angel and pushed off the ground, breaking the water surface and slugging him across the face. Angel responded with a punch of his own, then drove his knee into Spike's stomach, then hit him in the back with his elbow, knocking him into the water, before pulling him up and swinging his fist. Spike blocked and punched, followed by a second punch and a side kick, but Angel caught his leg and tossed him back into the water

Rising up, Spike dodged Angel's fist and punched him in the jaw, then kneed him in the ribs, then punched him again. Angel backhanded Spike and delivered a punch that knocked the blond vampire back under the water. Pulling him up above the surface, Angel sank his fist into Spike's stomach, before throwing him against the bridge wall. Spike growled and vamped out, lunging at Angel and getting thrown aside for his efforts. Spitting out water, Spike went for Angel again, as the dark-haired vampire flew at him, smashing him into the bridge wall and punching him

"You just don't get it, Spike," Angel growled, "You never could"

"Don't you start your preaching crap, Peaches," Spike snarled, "All your righteous bullshit, you can stick it up your arse"

Gripping onto Angel's shoulders, Spike pushed back against his grandsire, forcing him away, then punched him in the face, then unleashed a roundhouse kick. Angel ducked and grabbed Spike by the back of his duster and threw him aside. As Spike rose up from under the water, Angel grabbed him in a half-Nelson hold, before flying out from under the bridge and over the road, throwing Spike down onto the bitumen. Spike growled as he felt the blood run down his face and got to his feet, as Angel flew down and caught him with a blow that knocked him down again

"It's unpreventable," Angel said, "The end is coming and you can't stop it. Not this time. This is what must happen"

"Go to bloody hell, you sod," Spike groaned, getting up

"Been there, done that. And at the end, you'll know what it's like too"

Angel grinned, before flying at Spike and uppercutting him. Spike flipped through the air and landed on his face. However, this time, he wasn't getting up, as Angel retrieved his mask and put it on, before flying away from the scene. Groaning, Spike slowly got to his feet, before heading back to the apartment

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How'd it go?" Buffy asked

"It went quite well," Angel replied, once again Twilight, "Spike put up a poor fight"

"Yeah, well, he was never really know for his fighting skills"

"Hmph, you underestimate Spike. You always have"

"Like you would know?"

"Parts of it anyway. But I know Spike will put up one hell of a fight when the war finally comes. He'll do whatever he can to prevent the end of days"

"Sounds likes a challenge then"

Angel headed to the balcony, surveying the large chasm where all the caged humans were residing, watched over by the vampiric guards and a few demons. a smile formed beneath his mask as he thought about the coming war

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Spike, are you alright?" Wesley asked

"Do I look bloody alright?" Spike snapped

He flopped into the nearest armchair, as Illyria grabbed the first-aid kit and attempted to wipe away the blood from his face, but Spike waved his hands about, refusing her to clean him up. Glaring and huffing, Illyria stood up and walked away, leaning against the far wall with her arms crossed over her chest

"You look like you just went twelve rounds with a brick," Faith said

"Well, I was fighting Twilight. No, wait, I mean Angel"

"Angel?!" Wesley cried incredulously, "He's Twilight? Impossible!"

"Oh, it's him alright," Spike said moodily, "He wants revenge on Buffy and the entire Slayer army, but I think he's lost it"

"You sure it wasn't Angelus?" Faith asked

"No, it was Angel. I know the difference. This was the guy with the soul. And he's gonna bring about the end of the world. Again"

"But what purpose would that serve him?" Wesley asked, "And why is Angel working with Buffy if she killed Cordelia and Connor?"

"He reckons it's because Buffy is serving her purpose for the time being and then he's gonna off her. As for the end of the world thing, he's tired of the fighting"

"Huh, that's what B said to you as well," Faith said

"Hey, we're all tired of fighting," Spike said, "All of us. I know I am. But I continue to do it, cause there are people out there who need help. I'm the only Champion now, so it's my duty to make sure these people are safe at night"

"Well, there's only one thing left for us to do," Wesley said, "We go to London"

"Swell plan. I'm gonna go and stop my face from bleeding"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	13. Everything Starts Falling Apart

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Scotland_

"Ma'am, we've got someone on the perimeter," the Slayer called

The lead Slayer joined her by the computer screens, as the cameras gave them the feedback to the video screens, showing Buffy standing outside the door

"It's Buffy," the lead Slayer said, "Wonder why she's here? Let her in"

Buffy smiled as the front doors opened and the lead Slayer greeted her

"Welcome, Buffy. What brings you here? Haven't heard from you in ages"

"Thanks, Leah. Thought I might pop by and check on things"

"Sure, sure"

Leah smiled and turned her back, which was the mistake that cost her. Now, she was lying on the ground with a broken neck, as Buffy made her way towards command central, her vamp face on. Shoving open the doors, Buffy punched the nearest Slayer, knocking her down, then snapping her neck, as a few Slayers drew weapons and charged at her. At that moment, Twilight smashed through the windows, kicking two Slayers out through the opposite windows, sending them plunging to their deaths. A Slayer swung a sword at Buffy, but she dodged and elbowed the Slayer in the face, stunning her, then sank her fangs into her throat. Taking a deep drink, Buffy finished the Slayer off in time to kick another Slayer in the stomach

Twilight struck a Slayer so hard it broke her neck, as two Slayers slashed at him. Grabbing hold of their wrists, Twilight made them stab each other, then dumped their bodies aside, just as another Slayer slashed at him. Catching her arm, Twilight snapped the bone, leaving the Slayer crying in agony, as Buffy stabbed a Slayer through the throat with her own sword, then dusted her hands and looked around at the carnage, with dead Slayers lying all over the place

"Nice handiwork," Twilight said, "Shall we go elsewhere?"

"Indeed," Buffy agreed, "Tokyo?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, tell me, Wes, why are we taking the plane when you can just use a portal?"

"Trying to limit my use of magic. Besides, nothing wrong with taking the plane"

Spike rolled his eyes, before gently guiding Elena towards the runway, Illyria close behind him carrying a suitcase, while Wesley followed them with Adrian. Faith was carrying young Jadyn in her arms, as Lindsey, Kate and Andrea joined them

"Endure one plane flight just to go on another one," Lindsey muttered

"You'll live, lawyer," Faith said

The flight to London was long and boring. Spike didn't bring any whiskey with him, nor could he order any, so the flight was particularly boring to him. Elena amused herself by hanging out with Andrea and Adrian, while Illyria was tending to Jadyn. Once they touched down in London, Spike and Wesley managed to hail down a few cabs, taking them to the Watcher's Council

"Well, let's see how this goes," Spike said, "Should go quite well actually"

He knocked on the front door and was greeted by a young Slayer

"Can I help you?" she asked

"Here to see Rupert Giles," Spike replied, "Any appointments, meetings or anything of that sort can be put on hold"

"Who should I say is asking for him?"

"An old friend"

The Slayer looked amongst the group, before finally heading off. The group were waiting around for about five minutes when the Slayer returned, this time with Giles

"Spike? What are you doing here?" Giles asked

"Nice to see you too, Rupert," Spike said curtly, "We need to talk"

"What about? Can it wait until the morning?"

"Fraid not. It involves your Slayer. But first, where's the whiskey?"

"Uh, come this way. I don't think we've all been properly introduced"

"Well, we all know there's no need," Wesley said

"Wesley? Is that you? Dear God, you've changed so much"

"Died too. But I agree with Spike. Where's the whiskey?"

Giles led the group to his large office, where Willow Rosenberg was waiting

"Spike? Faith? Wesley? Oh my God, it's so good to see you guys"

"You too, Red," Spike smiled, before sitting at the table

"We were having a meeting," Giles said, pouring glasses of whiskey, "But we're waiting for Andrew to arrive. Assuming he hasn't perished"

"What do you mean?" Faith asked

"Someone's been attacking Slayer strongholds around the world," Willow explained, "Scotland's base has been demolished and all the Slayers dead. Same with Tokyo"

"It's Buffy," Spike said, "She's the one attacking them"

"Now that's preposterous," Giles huffed

"When was the last time you spoke to her?" Illyria asked coldly, "She's now a half-breed"

"Who are you again?"

"I am Illyria, God-"

"Stop it right there, Blue," Spike interrupted, "What she means is that Buffy is a vampire. She's just like me, only soulless"

"That can't be right," Giles said, "You sure Buffy is a vampire? It's not a spell?"

"I'm telling you, Rupert, it's her. I know her scent. Someone sired her and now she's trying to destroy the world, along with Angel"

"Again?" Willow asked, "That wasn't fun last time"

"Somehow, Angel still has his soul, yet he's evil," Wesley explained, "He's teamed up with Buffy in order to bring about the end of magic and maybe the world"

"End of magic?" Giles questioned, "But such a thing is impossible"

"According to Angel, it's possible," Spike said, "This is serious what we're facing. Buffy and Angel are the best warriors out of all of us. And now they're evil"

"So, what do you propose we do?" Giles asked

"We gather all the Slayers in the world and take out Angel and Buffy," Illyria replied

"Bit drastic, don't you think?" Willow asked

"Angel has vast superhuman strength and he can fly," Wesley replied, "Buffy has the combined powers of a Slayer and vampire. Both are highly dangerous"

"Plus, if they can take two strongholds of Slayers," Faith said, "Then that just shows exactly how dangerous they really are"

"Well, we just gotta work out when and where they'll attack next," Lindsey said

"Not easy, considering that they can cloak their location," Wesley said

"So, they want to destroy magic, yet they use magic?" Willow asked confusingly

"I guess they're using magic until the final battle begins?" Giles suggested

"There isn't going to be a final battle," Spike said, "I would rather try and prevent this from happening at all"

"What are you gonna do, reverse time?" Lindsey asked

"If I had my full powers, it would be possible," Illyria replied, "But I don't"

"Well, let's just say we're all screwed," Faith said

"I think we should all retire to bed," Giles suggested, "We'll work on this in the morning"

"Sounds like a plan, Rupert," Spike said, "Come on, Elena"

He got up from the chair and grabbed Elena's hand, then wrapped his other arm around Illyria's shoulders, before leaving the office

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Italy_

"I never liked the little twerp," Twilight said

He was holding Andrew by the front of his shirt, removing the sword from his chest. Andrew was already long dead, his eyes completely blank, while Buffy was finishing off the last of the Slayers, her face and chest covered in blood, her game face on

"Yeah, he sure was annoying," Buffy growled, "How'd you know him?"

Twilight realized the small mistake he made and tried to cover it up

"I wish to end all magic, so it was important to know who the main magic-users were. Andrew was one of them. I used to watch him and he sure was annoying"

"Yeah and yet I could never kill him because he was human," Buffy said, "And I did want to kill him, but I thought I might leave that up to you"

"Why thank you. So generous of you"

"So, what's next?"

"Well, I know that Spike and his little group are in London. Tomorrow morning, they're going to have a little surprise"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	14. The Battle of Starbucks part 1

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike yawned and stretched his arms, before left the room and heading to the nearest kitchen. However, he was annoyed to find there was no blood in the fridge and he decided to complain about it, sniffing out Giles' room, kicking the door open and marching to the end of the Watcher's bed

"Hey, how come there's no blood in the fridge?"

"Because I don't cater to vampires"

"I thought you would have ordered some since I was here"

"I'll order some today, Spike, now go away"

"Fine"

Spike left the room and slammed the door shut on his way out. He was on his way back to his bedroom to rejoin Illyria and Elena, making sure to avoid the beams of sunlight filtering through the windows, when…

CRASH!! KA-BOOOM!!

"What the bloody hell!" Spike cried, ducking for cover

The windows were shattered, while parts of the wall were blasted away, letting in sunlight. Spike quickly dived away from the sunlight, as Slayers started showing up, some of them armed, while others were looking around in bewilderment

"We're under attack!" a Slayer cried

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Spike said sarcastically, "Get Giles!"

Wesley and Illyria came out, heading towards the destroyed wall

"Oh, this doesn't look good," Wesley groaned

"What? What is it?" Spike asked

"Non and Kenny and a whole heap of commandos"

"Commandos?"

"I'm guessing they're vampires wearing the same material used to protect Angel from the sunlight when he's playing Twilight"

"This is great. And I can't do a thing"

At that moment, Giles arrived with Willow, Lindsey and Faith

"Is that a Tyrannosaurus Rex?" Giles asked

"Yep, sure is," Spike said, "And it talks too. I think it's from a different dimension"

"Well, of course. Willow, can you put up a shield for us?"

"Easy"

Willow spoke the spell, as a large green energy shield appeared around the Council building, barring Non and her forces off

"Don't know how long that's gonna last for," Willow said

"At least until tonight," Spike said, "You did good, Red"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"They put a shield up?" Non cried, "Well, that sucks!"

"What's the plan now?" Kenny asked

"We get some guys in to take it down, obviously. In the meantime, let's have us some fun! I want to see some chaos and carnage everywhere!"

Kenny roared with delight and charged for the nearest building, snapping at the screaming civilians, while the vampires drew short swords and proceeded to create rivers of blood. Non was laughing manically as she watched the carnage getting carried out, sucking the life-force from several nearby humans, feeling the strength coursing through her. Grinning madly, she quickly joined in on the slaughter, however, upon hearing Kenny roaring angrily, she stopped and turned towards the source of his anger, seeing a group of Slayers standing outside the council building

"Oh, so you have decided to join us?"

Wesley, Illyria, Lindsey and Faith stood at the front of the Slayers. Non clapped her hands and every vampire in the nearby vicinity grouped together behind her, waiting for her next order, as the Slayers readied themselves

"Take them down," Wesley said

Non snapped her fingers, as the Slayers and vampires rushed towards each other, wielding their weapons. Blood splattered the road when the mortal enemies sliced into each other. Faith uppercutted a vampire, then backhanded another, before kicking a third vampire in the chest, as another vampire lunged at her, swinging his swords. Faith dodged the blades, before punching the vampire and striking with her stake. However, the stake splintered against the vampire's tough leather armour and he snarled, before slashing and drawing blood along Faith's left arm. She cried out, as Wesley heard her and struck the vampire with a blast of magic. A vampire went to slice at Wesley, taking advantage of his distraction, but Illyria grabbed the vampire's arm, kneeing him in the ribs and throwing him aside

Kenny charged into the fray, crushing one Slayer beneath his foot, while snapping up another Slayer in his arms and biting her in the half, raining her blood onto the battle. Non joined the battle, draining the life force from three nearby Slayers. With their powers flowing through her body, Non dodged a Slayer's sword and drove her fist straight through the Slayer's chest, killing her instantly. Another Slayer slashed at Non, but she dodged the blade, before snapping the Slayer's neck, as Lindsey stabbed with his sword. Dodging, Non elbowed Lindsey in the face, breaking his nose and drawing blood, as Illyria spun Non around and slugged her in the face. Non grinned and struck Illyria back, sending her stumbling back into a Slayer and a vampire, knocking them down

"You could try and take me on, Illyria, but you'll lose," Non said, "Take a look around, you're already losing the fight"

Looking around, Illyria saw that Non was right. Slayers were falling in battle, blood soaking the road. Wesley was taking notice and knew what had to be done

"Retreat," he called out, "Retreat. Fall back!"

"I'll let you go," Non said to Illyria, "But only this once. Next time we meet, you die"

"I think it will be the other way around," Illyria said

She hurried past Non, helping Lindsey rejoin Wesley and Faith as they quickly led the remaining Slayers back to the Watchers Headquarters, as Non laughed at them

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Later that night…_

"It's madness out there," Giles said, standing at the window

Dead bodies littered the streets, while building fires burned high into the sky. Spike was standing next to him, a look of sadness and determination on his face

"Right, are the new lot of Slayers in?"

"Yes. They came from Cleveland, New York and Africa. Surprisingly, no Xander. They said he went on some trip and can't be contacted"

"Good. Don't think I could have handled Pirate Boy being here"

"Xander is-"

"Yeah, whatever, Rupert. Let's just this, shall we?"

Spike and Giles headed down into the courtyard, where over a hundred Slayers were waiting, all armed and ready for combat. Illyria, Willow, Wesley, Faith, Lindsey and Kate were standing at the front of the army, as Spike and Giles joined them

"Alright, there's not gonna be a speech for the big battle, apart from kill as many as you can and stay alive as long as you can," Spike said, "So let's go"

Giles headed back into the building, now on baby-sitting duties, as Spike led the Slayer army out onto the streets. Non was already there, wearing her original shirt and skirt, while Kenny and about a hundred vampires waited behind her. At least thirty of the vampires were wearing commando gear, including the leather chest armour

"Ready to get your ass kicked again?" Non smirked

"Just you wait, little missy," Spike said, "I'll rip your head off again"

"I'd like to see you try"

"Bugger this. Let's just get this done, shall we? Red?"

Willow raised her arms, as her hands flashed orange and suddenly, all the vampires' chest armour was instantly ripped away from their bodies, leaving them vulnerable once again. Non frowned at this, as Spike smirked

"Right then. Let's go"

The vampires and Kenny rushed forward to engage the Slayers. Non uppercutted a Slayer, then backhanded a second Slayer and broke her neck, as Kenny bit a Slayer in half, staining his lips with her blood. Vampire bust was blowing everywhere, as Willow incinerated a vampire with flames. Illyria snap-kicked a vampire on the jaw, knocking him down, before staking another vampire, as Lindsey decapitated a vampire, then crossed blades with a commando vampire, before finally winning the fight and turning the vampire to dust, as another commando vampire lunged at him. Spinning around, Lindsey defended the strike, as Kate dodged a vampire's fist and staked her through the back. Meanwhile, Spike kicked a vampire in the stomach, throwing him back, as another vampire tackled him against a car. Shoving the vampire back, Spike climbed up onto the car's roof, as the vampire lunged up and swung his fist. Spike dodged, before blocking the backhand, twisting the vampire's arm, then sweeping his legs out from underneath him, before staking him. At that moment, Spike looked up, seeing a large group of Tyrannosaurus Rexes coming towards the battle, accompanied by Mohra and Gator demons

"Oh bloody hell," Spike muttered

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	15. The Battle of Starbucks part 2

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh, this can't be good," Giles said, watching the battle taking place

The T-Rexes all roared, before charging into the battle. The Slayers responded by parting ways and trying to fight back against the giant reptiles, but were getting crushed or eaten. The Mohra and Gator demons joined the fray, slashing and biting their way through the Slayers as they tried to put up a fight, but were failing

"This is madness," Spike said

Kicking a vampire off the car, he then spun around with a backhand to another vampire, throwing her off the car, as a Mohra demon leapt up onto the car, waving his sword. Ejecting a stake from his sleeve, Spike dodged the sword, before ramming the stake into the jewel in the demon's head. It cried out as it disappeared in a flash of light. Looking around, Spike jumped over a steel pipe, before rolling down the windscreen, as the vampire swung the pipe again, smashing the bonnet, then swung at Spike's head. He dodged, before punching the vampire in the face, then grabbing the pipe and stabbing one end through the throat of a charging Gator demon. It growled at Spike, even as the blood ran down its chest. Spike shrugged and elbowed the vampire in the face, before removing the pipe from the Gator demon and striking the vampire, staking him through the back, then spinning around and taking down two vampires

Illyria stabbed a Mohra demon through the throat, then spun around and beheaded a vampire, as a Gator demon lunged at her. Dodging its claws, Illyria blocked a blow and punched it in the face, before stabbing her dagger into its jaw. The Gator groaned, as Illyria broke its neck, before retrieving her dagger and blocking a vampire's punch, spinning inwards and shattering his nose with her elbow. Throwing him over her shoulder, Illyria spun around, blocking a commando vampire's slash and shoved him aside. The vampire spun around with a slash, only for Illyria to duck and sweep his legs out from underneath him. She was going to finish him off, but Non suddenly appeared before her, slugging her across the jaw

"You and I have some unfinished business, missy," Non smirked

"Then we shall finish it," Illyria replied, before punching her

Wesley kicked a vampire aside and looked up as a T-Rex bore down on him. Diving out of the way, Wesley whirled around, striking the dinosaur in the head with a shot of magic, before summoning a shotgun and firing away. The T-Rex snarled as buckshot slammed into its body, however, Wesley then had to avoid another T-Rex lunging for him. Shooting the dinosaur at close range, Wesley then blasted the T-Rex away with telekinesis. The first T-Rex charged at him, but two Slayers leapt into action, stabbing the dinosaur in the head with their swords, as Wesley nodded to them, before blasting a Mohra demon's head off with the shotgun

"Looks like we're missing out on a lot of fun," Buffy said

She had just arrived to the battle scene with Twilight, carrying her Slayer scythe. The battle had spilled out across the streets, with bodies soaked in blood littering the streets. Slayers were falling in combat, despite their best efforts, as Twilight looked around at the carnage, a smile forming under the mask

"Why don't we join in?" Buffy asked, "Don't think it's a private party"

From inside his office looking down at the bloody battle, Giles gasped as he saw his surrogate daughter-figure join the battle and a wave of sadness overcame him when he saw her vamp face on as she fought against her sister Slayers. Then, Twilight joined the fight and Giles was able to witness his strength

"This sucks!" Lindsey cried, "We're getting our asses kicked!"

"At least we're still alive," Kate replied, shooting down a Gator demon

"Yeah, but for how much longer – WHOA!"

A T-Rex roared, bearing down on the couple. They dived in opposite directions, as Kate was the first to recover, whipping her M16A rifle around and firing multiple bullets into the dinosaur's head. It snarled, turning towards her, but Lindsey ran under the giant reptile, swinging his sword and slicing its throat open. The T-Rex groaned as it collapsed, blood pooling around its head, as Lindsey grabbed Kate's hand and took her away from the body. However, two Gator demons appeared before them

"Oh, this is gonna suck," Lindsey said

Buffy blocked a Slayer's sword and smacked her across the face with the handle, before ramming the stake through her stomach. The Slayer gasped in pain, as Buffy removed the stake and sliced another Slayer's sword arm off. She screamed in pain, as Buffy pulled her close, sinking her fangs into her throat and drinking deep

"Love the look, B. you look a lot prettier now"

Buffy tore herself away from the Slayer to glare at Faith, who was grinning back at her, whilst flipping a dagger in one hand. A vampire lunged at Faith, only to score a dagger in the throat, as Buffy resumed her human face

"So, Faith, how's your brat going? Will he cry when I tear his neck out?"

"Over my dead body"

"That can be arranged"

Faith slashed at Buffy, as she blocked and swung the stake, but Faith defended the move and punched Buffy in the face. Buffy dodged the backhand, before blocking Faith's next punch and kicking her in the stomach. Faith staggered back, but recovered and dived out of the way from the scythe, as Buffy spun around and kicked. Faith blocked and lashed out with her own kick, getting blocked by the scythe, as Buffy spun around with a roundhouse kick. Ducking, Faith slashed towards Buffy's stomach, but the older Slayer deflected her knife, before kneeing her in the face, then delivering a spin kick to her sister Slayer's chest. Faith stumbled, ducking away from the scythe blade, as Buffy spun around and backhanded her. Recovering, Faith slashed at Buffy's throat, while stabbing at the same time, but Buffy avoided both daggers and elbowed Faith in the solar plexus, before uppercutting her

Slayers were falling everywhere in battle, dying in their numbers, as Twilight's army of vampires, demons and T-Rexes fought hard against them. It was looking to be a losing battle, until…

RA-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT

Vampires, Gator and Mohra demons all cried out as they were gunned down. The T-Rexes snarled as bullets slammed into them, but shook the attacks off, at least until two missiles came flying down, exploding two T-Rexes in a shower of blood and gore. Spike looked up from pummelling two vampires, seeing about five assault helicopters hovering overhead. Commandos were leaping down from their copters on cable, opening fire on Twilight's forces and pushing them back. Spike grinned as he recognised Riley Finn at the front of the commandos, shouting out orders, while shooting down any demon near him. A vampire lunged for Riley and got punched down, as Riley quickly staked the vampire, before shooting a Gator demon at close range. The reptilian demon snarled as it fell under the hail of bullets

"Things are looking up," Wesley smiled

"Fire in the hole!" Riley shouted

Along with five other commandoes, Riley popped the pin on a grenade and threw it, taking out a large group of vampires. The helicopters fired down a few more missiles, taking out more T-Rexes, along with some Gator demons

"This isn't looking good for you," Illyria said, punching Non

"That's what you think," Non growled

Blocking Illyria's punch, Non shoved her aside and headed towards the commandos, while draining the life force of three nearby Slayers. However, Illyria grabbed her and threw her aside, before kicking her in the face. Non gritted her bloodied teeth, parrying Illyria's punch and backhanding her, then landing a crescent kick on her face. Illyria swung her fist, getting blocked, before sinking her other fist into Non's stomach, then headbutting her. As Non swung her fist, Illyria caught her wrist, then grabbed her bicep, before planting her foot on Non's ribs and yanking hard. Non's arm was torn off at the shoulder, spraying blood everywhere. Non screamed in pain, as Illyria then used her severed arm to beat the owner around the face, knocking her down to the road and beating her over the head, then grabbing her head

"This battle is over for you," Illyria said

She snapped Non's neck so violently, her head was twisted around one eighty degrees. Dropping the body, Illyria turned her attention to the vampires. Meanwhile, Twilight was floating in the air above the battle and took notice of the assault helicopters. Putting on a burst of speed, he flew to the nearest helicopter and smashed the windscreen, before pulling the pilot out and holding him up so the rotors decapitated him. As the helicopter crashed towards the ground, Twilight flew to the next helicopter, flying inside and kicking the gunners out, then punched his fist through the pilot's seat and out through his chest

"He's taking out the pilots," Riley called, "Stop him"

"I'm on it," Willow replied

She flew into the air, magic crackling around her and her eyes completely black, as Twilight flew towards her from the third helicopter he had taken down

"Willow. Still heavy on the magicks?"

"It's what I'll use to stop you"

Willow fired a large barrier of magical energy, but Twilight flew over it, twisting around and flying towards Willow headfirst, flipping over and kicking her in the head, before delivering a twisting kick to her back. Willow crashed onto the road, as Twilight landed and backhanded a Slayer, then blocked another Slayer's punch, before breaking her arm and shoving her aside. With blood running down her face, Willow pushed herself up on one side, before raising a hand at Twilight. With a flick of her wrist, she had removed his mask completely

"Angel?" she said

Angel gave her a sinister smile, before closing the gap in a leap and knocking her unconscious with a single punch. Straightening, Angel looked around at the raging battle, his smile still plastered sinisterly on his face, enjoying the chaos

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	16. A Watcher's Sacrifice

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Knocking two vampires to the ground at once with the pipe, Spike then landed a spinning kick on a third vampire, as a Gator came at him, snarling and slashing. Spike rammed the pipe between the Gator's jaws, trying to hold it at bay, but the Gator grabbed onto the pipe and snapped it in half, as Spike punched it on the snout. It growled and uppercutted him, ripping open his shirt and slicing his chin. Spike growled, vamping out, before ducking under the Gator's claws and grabbing a piece of the pipe, before stabbing the sharp end through the demon's back. As the Gator collapsed, Spike was attacked by two vampires, getting knocked down. However, someone lifted the vampires up and staked them both, before holding his hand out. Spike grabbed Dracula's hand and allowed himself to be pulled up onto his feet

"Nice of you to show up," Spike said

"Yes, I came as soon as I could once I heard about what was going on," Dracula said, "What exactly is going on?"

"War between Twilight and Slayers. He wants to end the world of magic. Oh and check this, it's actually Angel, who wants revenge against Buffy and the Slayers, cause Buffy is now a vampire and killed his wife and son. But currently, they're working together against the Slayers"

"Sounds like madness," Dracula said

"Welcome to my world, mate," Spike sighed

A Mohra demon charged at them, swinging his sword, but Dracula defended the blow, holding the sword at bay as Spike stabbed the Mohra in the jewel with his stake. It disappeared, screaming, in a flash of light, as Spike and Dracula headed towards the main scene of the battle, diving out of the way when a T-Rex came at them

"A dinosaur?" Dracula cried

"Yep, there's heaps of them," Spike said, pointing a few out

The T-Rex snapped it jaws at Dracula, but he turned to mist, slipping through the dinosaur's teeth and materialising, as Spike leapt up onto the dinosaur's back, grabbing onto its neck. The T-Rex roared and thrashed about, trying to shake Spike off, but Dracula threw him his sword, which Spike then shoved into the T-Rex's throat. It roared, as Spike stabbed it again and again, before jumping off the falling body and handing the bloodied sword back to Dracula

"Right then, where's Blue Thunder?"

"Ah, right there, currently tearing a vampire's head off"

"No, she's now putting her fist through a Mohra demon's head"

A commando vampire came flying at Spike, swinging his swords, but Spike grabbed the vampire's wrists, snapping them, before kicking the vampire in the chest, as Dracula deflected another commando vampire's sword and beheaded him

"Oh, there's Angel," Spike said, "I'll take him, you help the others"

Just then, Wesley arrived before them, an injured Faith hanging off him, holding a hand to the stab wound in her waist

"We need to fall back," Wesley said, "We're getting slaughtered out here. Riley's team has helped, but it's not enough. We're losing"

"Head back to the council building and put up a barrier. From there, we'll just teleport away from here back to Los Angeles"

"Well, I'll create a distraction and you guys get the Slayers. Take her"

Wesley handed Faith to Dracula, before heading off, as Spike headed towards Illyria. A vampire lunged at Spike, only to get staked in the heart, as Spike picked a fallen sword and stabbed a Gator through the chest, reaching Illyria and pulling her back just as a T-Rex snapped its jaws at her

"We're getting out of here, pet"

Meanwhile, Wesley had reached Angel, who was busy pulverizing three Slayers at once. Using his magic, Wesley blasted Angel aside, before opening a portal and sending the Slayers through. Angel got to his feet, his vamp face on as he turned towards Wesley, before flying at him. Wesley blasted him aside, then raised his hand to the sky, emitting large sparks of red, blue, green and gold energy. The T-Rexes were attracted by the light and started heading towards it, squashing vampires under their massive feet. Angel growled and flew at Wesley, as he summoned his shotgun and quickly fired, hitting Angel in the shoulder, knocking him down

"Look, I'm beating up your master," Wesley cried to the vampires, "Are you going to stand by and let it happen?"

The vampires all snarled, before rushing towards Wesley, as the T-Rexes descended upon him. He fired away with his shotgun, as Willow performed a hynotising spell upon the Mohra and Gator demons, causing confusion amongst them and they started fighting each other. The Slayers and commandoes all then followed after Willow towards the council building, as Wesley teleported beside them, heading into the building and performing a barrier spell, barring off Angel and his army

"Good. All we need to do is create a portal and we're out of here," Wesley said

He led all the remaining Slayers and Willow to the office, where everyone else had gathered. Giles was near the window, watching as the T-Rexes all took turns to slam against the barrier, trying to weaken it

"It's not going to last long," he said

"Okay, Red, get us out of here," Spike said

"I can't," Willow replied, "Too dizzy. I can't concentrate long enough"

"Bollocks. Wes?"

"I'm using all my magic to hold Angel's army off"

"Damn, then we're screwed," Spike said

"I can create a portal, but then Angel would be able to get in"

"Looks like they're gonna get in anyway," Giles said, "Do it now while you can"

Wesley nodded, before lowering the shield. Instantly, the T-Rexes smashed their way into the courtyard and started tearing through the building. Angel and Buffy commanded the dinosaurs to stand down, as they headed inside. Meanwhile, Wesley had managed to open a portal to LA, but couldn't make it big enough. The Slayers were the first ones going through, but were going in slowly due to the number of injuries they had suffered in the battle

"This is gonna take a while," Faith groaned

"We're not going to make it," Lindsey said, "Angel will get here and kill us all"

"Don't be so negative," Spike said, "Okay, yeah, he's gonna kill us"

"You all go," Giles said, "I'll hold them off"

"What?" Faith cried, "Are you mad?"

"Just go!"

Giles left the office and headed downstairs, just as Angel and Buffy entered the lobby. Buffy had her vamp face on, but resumed her human face when she saw Giles

"How's it going, Rupert? Still playing around with little girls"

"Buffy, it doesn't have to go this way," Giles said, "Same for you, Angel. This is crazy what you're trying to do"

"That's because you don't understand what we're doing," Angel said, "But don't worry, Rupert. You have no part in what's to come"

Upstairs in the office, Spike was the last person to go through the portal. He headed towards the door to check on Giles, just as a scream rang out. Spike threw the door open and hurried downstairs, seeing Buffy dropping Giles' body to the ground, his neck broken. Buffy looked up with golden eyes, seeing Spike on the stairs and snarled, before charging at him. Spike stabbed a stake into her stomach, then punched her down, before racing upstairs with Angel hot on his heels. Spike then leapt through the portal, just making it through, as Wesley closed the portal behind him

"Giles is dead," Spike said, "Buffy killed him"

Everyone went silent, having a moment for the fallen Watcher. After a few minutes, Spike headed towards his room and took his duster off, followed by his shirt. He then went through the cupboards, pulling out a red T-shirt, as Illyria entered the room

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna go back there and I'm going to stop Buffy. She'll be the easier out of her and Angel to stop. If I don't, we're going to lose this coming war"

"I can't believe you're thinking of doing this, Spike. Buffy will kill you"

"I know. She's stronger and faster than me. Always has been. But I'm the only one around here who can stop her. I know how she fights"

"Nothing I can say will stop you," Illyria said, "But know that I love you, Spike"

"I love you too, Leery"

Throwing his duster on and checking his retractable stakes, Spike pulled Illyria close to him, before placing a passionate kiss on her lips. The kiss went on for a few minutes, until Spike broke away and headed towards the living room

"Besides, Blue, I've got a plan B," Spike grinned

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_London, two hours later…_

The massive church doors swung open, as Spike walked inside. Buffy was standing near the alter, her back to the doors, as they slammed shut

"Finally found me, huh?" Buffy asked

"Tonight, it ends, for one of us," Spike said, "So, shall we dance?"

Buffy turned around, a sweet, yet sinister smile on her face

"Sure, William. Let's dance"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	17. How to Stop a VampSlayer

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Buffy smiled as she walked down the aisle, hands behind her back, as Spike hooked one thumb into his belt and swaggered towards her, a sad smile on his face

"So, after all this, look at where we end up," Buffy said, "A church, of all places. A great place to get married in…or to fight to the death in"

"You're not Buffy," Spike said, "So it'll make things easier for me"

"Aw, Spike, that's so sad to hear. You really gonna off me? What about all the good times we had together? The fighting, the jabs, the sex?"

"You're not her. Buffy is gone. You're just some demon pretending to be her"

"Oh," Buffy said, pouting her lip, "That hurt"

Her fist suddenly snapped around and caught Spike on the jaw. He reeled back from the blow, as Buffy punched him again, then spun around with a jumping backhand. Spike stumbled back, scoring a roundhouse kick to the face, as Buffy then grabbed him by his duster and threw him into the pews. One was splintered in half when Spike landed on it and he quickly got up, dodging Buffy's fist and swinging both fists into her ribs, then ducked her backhand and punched her in the stomach, before uppercutting her. Buffy kicked, as Spike grabbed her leg and threw her aside into the pews, shoving them back. Buffy growled, getting to her feet and deflecting Spike's punch, whilst striking him and flipping him onto his back. Spike rolled away onto his feet, delivering a kick to Buffy's stomach as she came at him. Grabbing hold of his foot, Buffy dragged Spike back to her, knocking him down with a punch

"Now, while you're down there-" Buffy started

Spike kicked her leg out, bringing her down, before lunging forth with a punch. Buffy growled, tackling Spike to the ground and straddling him, then punched him in the face, followed by a second punch. On the fifth punch, Spike managed to grab hold of her wrist and reached up to grab her throat, before bucking her off, then flipped onto his feet and whirled around, as Buffy's fist crashed into his jaw. Spike then blocked Buffy's next punch, followed by a second blow, then caught her third punch, as the fourth cracked him in the jaw. Blocking her kick, Spike then parried her next punch, moving to the side and driving his elbow into her ribs. Buffy drove her elbow backwards into his stomach, then swung her fist up into his chin, quickly followed by a back kick to his groin. Spike groaned, as Buffy spun around, punching him on the nose. Reeling back, Spike ducked her crescent kick, before blocking her backhand, as Buffy kicked his left leg out and clocked him on the jaw. Spike shoved her back, before regaining his stance and slugging her across the jaw. Growling, Buffy vamped out, her gold eyes glaring at Spike with hatred

"Oh babe, I think you look much better with the other face," Spike said, "But with that face, as least I can kill you much easier"

"Where's your demon, Spike? Or has that soul affected you too much? Think that soul makes you human? I know what you really are, Spike. You're a killer, one of the best killers I've ever known"

"I'm not like that anymore. You should know that. I got my soul back for you"

"Well, that was pointless, wasn't it? What was your purpose in getting it?"

"You know the reason why, or at least the real Buffy does"

"You keep saying all these hurtful things and it just makes me thing you don't want me anymore. And that hurts, William"

"Is that all you want from me now? Besides, I'm with someone else"

"Yeah, I know. Some frigging blue goddess. Wow, what's so great about her?"

"Illyria's like the perfect half of me. We've gone through so much together and plus, she's a great mother to my little girl"

"I could have been a great mother to your kid if you told me about you coming back in the first place!"

Buffy growled and lunged, as Spike vamped out, dodging her fist, as Buffy spun around with a backhand. Spike blocked, before blocking her side double kick, then caught her fist, ducking under her arm and twisting it, before kicking her in the stomach. Buffy flew back into the pews, crushing one beneath her weight. Growling, Buffy got to her feet, just as Spike landed before her, punching her in the face. Buffy landed on the ground again, as Spike grabbed her shirt and threw her across the church. Snarling, Buffy got up, snapping off a piece of wood from a pew, before leaping at Spike. He ejected the twin stakes from his sleeves and stabbed upwards, just as Buffy landed upon him and stabbed with her stake. Spike hissed in pain when the stake stabbed into his shoulder, as Buffy pulled back, groaning in pain from the two stakes impaling her stomach. Taking his chance, Spike reared his legs back and booted Buffy in the stomach, before rolling back onto his feet and removing the stake from his shoulder, tossing it aside, then retracting his stakes

"Ow, babe, that one stung," Buffy said, "Actually kinda liked it"

"Got some more if you want it," Spike said, spreading his arms out wide, "Come on"

Growling, Buffy charged at Spike, as he socked her in the jaw. She punched him back, then uppercutted him, as Spike blocked her next punch and sank his fist into her stomach. Buffy responded by grabbing his head and driving her knee into his face, before landing a roundhouse kick on his jaw. She then grabbed him and threw him towards the altar. Spike crash-landed on the altar, groaning as he rolled back onto his feet and turned around, just as Buffy leapt on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and punching him in the face. Growling angrily, Spike spun himself around and slammed Buffy against the wall, pulling away from her and swinging his fist. Buffy ducked, punching him in the ribs, then grabbing his arm and head, slamming his face into the wall. Spike stopped himself from a third hit, driving his elbow back into Buffy's face, before swinging her towards the wall

Buffy ran up the wall and flipped over Spike, before kicking him in the back. Growling, Spike whirled around with a backhand, which Buffy dodged as she grabbed his duster, but Spike smacked her hands away, then grabbed Buffy and elbowed her in the jaw, before spinning around and flipping her over his shoulder. Buffy cried out in pain when the crucifix impaled her through the stomach. Spike then grabbed a piece of the broken crucifix and raised it over Buffy's heart, but she caught his wrist, before resuming her human face, giving him a pleading look

"Spike, please, I'm so sorry, please don't kill me"

Spike faltered and Buffy grinned, ripping the stake from his hand and stabbing it through his wrist. Spike cried out, staggering back, as Buffy used the chance to snap the crucifix beneath her, then getting up and slowly pulling it from her stomach, gritting her teeth in pain, as Spike removed the stake from his wrist

"Oh god, that was so painful. How ironic, impaling me with a cross"

"Got more of that where it came from"

"So, Spike, how are you planning on killing me? From the looks of things of what just happened there, I don't think you are capable of killing me"

"Don't worry, Buffy, I have a different idea for you," Spike said

"Ooh, I'm just dying to find out. Wait, I'm already dead"

Buffy smiled and lunged at Spike, just as he pulled something out from his duster, shoving Buffy away with his other arm. She punched him in the face, as he spun around and backhanded her, before punching his other fist straight into her gaping wound. Buffy gasped when she felt a cool liquid inside her and staggered back, as Spike held up his bloody hand, revealing the small broken container that had a drop of green liquid inside. Buffy fell back against the broken crucifix, holding her stomach, before starting to spasm. Spike resumed his human face, before joining her by her side, holding onto her as she groaned in pain

"Just let it ride. It's nearly over, Buffy, nearly over. It'll be fine"

Buffy cried out in pain as all of her injuries instantly healed up and she doubled over, feeling everything starting to come alive once again inside her. She found that she had to breathe suddenly, taking in deep breaths of air, as her heart starting beating once again and her conscience returned her. Once the transformation was over, Buffy was looking around in bewilderment, before seeing Spike before her. He pulled her into his arms as she sobbed into his shoulder

"Oh God, Spike, I'm so, so, so sorry"

"Shh, it's okay, Buffy. I'm here now"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Later…_

The portal opened up, depositing Spike and Buffy into the living room, before closing up. Wesley and Lindsey instantly went to Buffy's side, helping her away from Spike and taking her to a spare room, lying her down on the bed. Buffy rolled onto her side away from them, tears still streaking down her face

"She's pretty wrecked," Wesley said, "So, the Mohra demon blood worked?"

"Sure did. Now, she's full of so much guilt," Spike said, "Once she gets through it all, I'll bet Buffy will be looking for some payback"

"Very well then. Get some rest, Spike"

"Take care of her"

Spike shrugged his duster off, before heading to his room where Illyria was waiting, sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing a long T-shirt that went down to her thighs

"You're back. I was getting worried about you"

"Well, I'm home and Buffy's okay, so we're all okay"

"At least for now. Come to bed with me"

"Sure, pet"

Smiling, Spike stripped down to his boxers, before lying down with Illyria

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	18. The Recovery Process

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, how you feeling?"

Buffy spun around to see Spike leaning in the doorway, a look of concern on his face

"I don't know. How would you feel if you've killed two good friends and kidnapped your sister with the purpose of killing her, along with killing heaps of other people and it's because you're dead and don't possess a conscience, then you're alive once again and you know what you've done and it's haunting you. Yeah, I don't know"

"I was just asking, love"

"Why didn't you kill me?" Buffy asked, tears swimming in her eyes, "You should have killed me. I don't deserve to keep living after what I've done"

"We need you, Buffy. We need you in this fight and not against us either. You know all about Angel's plans. You're the only one who can help us now"

"I can't, Spike. I'm sorry, but I can't. I can't win this fight for you. I've done so much wrong, I don't deserve to be here anymore"

"Yes you do, Buffy. This is what you were called for. The final battle between good and evil. You're meant to save the world"

"I don't care about the world. I'm tired of fighting all the time"

"So, you're willing to let the whole world burn?"

"I killed Cordelia! I killed Connor! I turned Angel into Twilight. I tortured Dawn! I've killed a lot of people and I enjoyed it. I feel so sick about it"

Spike sighed, running both hands through his hair

"I figured you be like this. Luckily, nothing catastrophic is happening just yet, so I've spoken with Dracula and he's arranged something for you"

"What's that?"

"Dracula has arranged for you to go to Tibet. There, you'll meet someone who will help you through your suffering"

Just then, Dracula and Wesley entered the room

"Are you ready to go?" Wesley asked, "I will teleport you to Tibet"

"Okay, sure, teleport me," Buffy said

Wesley opened the portal and Buffy stepped through, as it closed behind her. She then found herself in the mountains of Tibet, surrounded by yaks and Buddhist temples. Looking around and enjoying the feel of the sunshine on her skin, Buffy spotted a familiar face waiting for her near a temple

"Hey, Oz!" Buffy cried with happiness

The werewolf smiled and headed over to embrace his high school friend

"So, I hear you need some help," Oz said

"Yeah, I believe that's the case. Wow, Oz, I haven't seen you in about six years. What have you been doing?"

"I'll tell you all about it later. Then, we start our training"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, you think she'll be fine with Oz?" Wesley asked

"She'll do fine. I have taught him very well," Dracula said, "Now, where were we?"

Wesley and Dracula headed into the next room, where Spike, Willow, Illyria, Lindsey, Kate and Faith were seated at a large table

"Welcome to the Round Table of Camelot," Spike said

"So, what's the plan?" Wesley asked

"Don't know. Buffy's in Tibet and she's the only one who really knows about Angel's plan. There is the matter of Dawn still being in Angel's hands"

"And she has been moved. I haven't been able to locate her this time," Willow said, "I also don't know where Angel is either. Can't find a single trace of him"

"Well, this is getting us nowhere," Faith said, "Why won't we just knock some skulls and find some answers that way?"

"It's already been tried," Lindsey said, "The demons are too scared to talk to us"

"Wow, Angel is reliving his glory days," Spike said, "Back then, everyone was scared of Angelus. Well, except for the Whirlwind"

"So, we're screwed," Kate said, "We have nothing to go on. Our best lead is in another country, recovering and our enemy is doing God knows what"

"I think God is out of the equation here," Dracula said, "How's the Slayers?"

"They're fine," Willow said, "Shaken up, but recovering"

"I don't know how much time we've got left until Angel's payday," Spike said, "For all we know, it could be tomorrow. Or even today"

"What we need to do is form a battle plan," Wesley said, "We have no way of tracking Angel nor knowing when he's going to deliver the payload. But the least we can do is form a plan of battle in case we're too late in stopping him"

"Well, we would have to contact every Slayer we know," Faith said, "Bring them all here and prepare them for the coming battle. But here's the problem. Where we may have about one thousand and six hundred Slayers, Angel would have hundreds upon hundreds of demons and vampires"

"We have Riley's commando teams," Kate said, "They'll be useful"

"But we need more allies," Wesley said, "And we don't have many. Unless"

"Unless what?" Illyria asked

"There are talks of a powerful dragon community high in the alps of Switzerland. Somewhere between one hundred and two hundred of the beasts"

"How are you going to get a dragon community to fight for us?" Spike asked

"Dragons are honourable and noble creatures. And they enjoy some forms of magic, being magical creatures themselves. If we can convince them, we have a chance"

"Okay, well, you and Dracula can go to Switzerland and convince them. The rest of us will prepare ourselves for war"

Wesley and Dracula got up from their chairs, as the former created a blue portal, which the pair then walked through. Spike sighed and placed his face in his hands

"What's the matter?" Kate asked

"I don't know if we're going to survive this battle. I don't think we will win"

"It's not a matter of winning," Lindsey said, "It's a matter of trying"

"Well, we're just gonna have to try hard to win. I'm gonna train"

Spike got up and left the room. Illyria watched him go, before following after him to the training room, where he was already releasing his anger upon the punching bag

"You are full of tension and pain," she commented

"Yeah, thanks, Blue. Tell me something I don't know," Spike said

"You think that we will not win this war. You think we will all fall"

"We don't have the power to challenge Angel. He'll decimate us. I know the guy. He will keep on fighting if the cause is worthy. And in his eyes, it is worthy"

"Perhaps sending Buffy away may not have been a good idea"

"Well, at the moment, she's no good to us until she gets her mind clear"

"You are tense. I'll leave you alone"

Illyria promptly left the room, as Spike growled and punched the bag in anger

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wow, Oz, this is so beautiful," Buffy said, looking at the mountains, "I can see why you would want to live here. It's so peaceful"

"Yeah, it's pretty nice," Oz replied, "Let's focus on your pain, shall we?"

"Okay"

Oz led Buffy into the temple and they sat down in the middle, cross-legged and facing each other. Oz closed his eyes and places his hands on his knees, as Buffy copied him, both soon entering the mediative state. Concentrating, Oz reached out with his mind, touching Buffy's and slowly entering. She was surprised at first, but relaxed upon realizing that it was Oz

"_Tell me about your pain, Buffy," Oz said_

"_I became a vampire. I was nothing inside. All I wanted to do was cause death and destruction," Buffy said, "I attacked and killed Cordelia. I told Angel he was nothing. I attacked my sister, killing her husband and leaving her daughter fatherless. I've killed so many people just to quench my thirst for blood"_

"_That's good, Buffy. How are you feeling now?"_

"_Like a complete wreck. Jimmy Cricket is sitting on my shoulder, telling me what a bad person I am and that I should be punished. That's the abridged version"_

"_It wasn't you who caused this pain and misery, Buffy. You have to accept that. You must gradually overcome the pain to become a better person"_

"_I know, Oz, but it's so hard. I can't get over it. I did so many terrible things"_

"_No one is ever perfect. Even I'm not perfect. We all have our flaws and weaknesses. We all have obstacles to overcome. This is your hurdle you must jump"_

"_It's a good thing I've got you for a teacher"_

_Oz smiled in Buffy's mind_

"_I'm here to help, Buffy. Whenever you need me, just call"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	19. Reflecting Moments

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Angel stood atop the building roof, staring down at the streets of Los Angeles. Dressed in all black, including his trademark leather three quarter coat, Angel watched over the citizens of LA as he thought about his un-life. A lot of things had changed for him over the years. He had gone from morally ambiguous to downright sadistic evil to the good guy fighting for redemption and now, he was an anti-villain, fighting to save the world, even if it meant destroying it. And it was all because he had lost the love of his life. Cordelia had been his reason for living, his reason for fighting for redemption and now that she was gone, it was all pointless now. Even worse, she had been murdered by Buffy, which made Angel decide to get revenge and he knew this was the best form of revenge against the Slayer. Add to the fact that Buffy had also murdered Connor and Angel knew there was no stopping him now. He would not stop until Buffy and the Slayer line was destroyed. Even though he had been working with Buffy for the last month, he knew her comeuppance was coming, which was why he wasn't worried that he hadn't heard from her since she left to battle Spike one last time. He just simply felt cheated that he hadn't been able to kill Buffy himself and avenge Cordelia and Connor, but at least there was the Slayer line to destroy. Also that he would be able to kill Spike in retaliation for killing Buffy

"_And there's the Shanshu prophecy to fulfil. I really believed I had already achieved that when Cordelia first returned to me, but that wasn't the truth. Maybe it was the Powers' plan to make me human so it would lead to all this. Maybe this is the plan of the Powers That Be, to end all magic in the world so humanity is saved at last"_

The age of demons was coming to an end. Angel knew that demons, vampires and humans could never co-exist and one set of species had to go. By eliminating magic and therefore the demons and vampires, Angel knew that the humans would be safe from creatures of the night. No family would ever get torn apart by a vampire attack. No one would ever have to fear going out at night. Communities wouldn't have to worry about demons being raised and set upon the civilians all because of something petty. Angel believed he was preventing pain and sadness being caused, that he was preventing people from going through the pain of losing a loved one due to supernatural entities. It was time for humans anyway. Magic didn't belong anymore, although Angel knew he was being a little hypocritical, since he was using magic to achieve his goals, but it was also so it would eradicate magic from the world

"Master?"

Angel turned around to see Icarus standing before him. Icarus was a newborn fledgling, having been sired by Buffy about a few nights ago, but already he was showing the makings of a leader, which is why Icarus had been promoted to right-hand man following the deaths of Lucas and Buffy. Angel believed Icarus was capable of being a real leader in the face of death. Tall and muscular, Icarus was bald, with tattoos on his skull and a small goatee

"What can I do for you, Icarus?" Angel asked

"We are ready. The vampires are assembled, the humans are ready for the ritual and Dawn is in position for the portal. We're just waiting for your command"

"How is Non coming along?"

Although Non had had her arm ripped off and her neck violently broken by Illyria in London, she had somehow managed to survive the assault until Angel found her and taken her away for medical attention. Her arm had been reattached and her neck was straightened, but after sucking the life-force of two captured Slayers, Non was fully healed, but had been kept in observation to check her capabilities in battle

"She seems to be doing well," Icarus replied, "She's also getting agitated"

"Good. We shall leave soon. The final battle is so close now, Icarus. I can smell it. And I can't wait for it"

"Neither can I, Master. Shall we?"

Icarus stepped aside as Angel walked passed, before following after him

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How are you feeling?" Oz asked

"Getting better, but it's not easy," Buffy replied, "I still find it hard to get over all the killing and bad things I've done. I don't think I'll ever let it go"

"You're not supposed to, but the thing is to accept what you've done and try to move on. Don't mean to pressure you, but there is a final battle coming. And this is _the _final battle. The battle to end all battles"

"I know, Oz. I want to fight, but I'm not ready. Not yet. I have too much to deal with right now. I mean, I even killed Giles, who was my mentor and even my father figure. And I simply killed him like he was nothing to me"

"At times we slip and I know that what you did isn't excusable," Oz said, "Probably could be though, seeing as it wasn't really you"

"But it was me, Oz, that's the thing. It was my body, just possessed by a demon and nothing else. The thing is, those people I killed; Cordelia, Connor, Giles, they all saw my face before they died. I was the one who killed them"

"Were you in control of your actions?" Oz asked

"Well, when you really think about it, perhaps. I guess I wasn't in control, but it was still my actions that committed the crimes," Buffy said, before growling in frustration, "God, this is so difficult. The guilt hurts too much, Oz. It hurts so much"

"Then, that would show that you are human, correct?"

"I guess, but even still, I am responsible for what vamp me did"

"I understand, Buffy. We're working on getting past that," Oz said with a smile

Buffy smiled back, before giving her friend a hug

"Oh god, it's so good to be here with you, Oz"

"Yeah, I know. Shall we go on a mental mind walk again?"

"Sure"

Buffy and Oz sat across from each other, crossing their legs over and placing their hands palm up on their knees, before closing their eyes and concentrating

"_How are you on terms with your past actions?"_

"_Feeling terrible, as usual. I know I shouldn't dwell. I'm not a dweller. Well, I try not to, but sometimes I do and this is one of those times that I do. And I'm not real sure how I feel exactly about what I've done. I've killed and caused so much pain, but it wasn't really me. I wasn't in control, but it was still me. And I guess that can mess with your mind. Cause I was technically dead for six months, but now I'm fully alive and that package came equipped with a conscience. So yeah, I'm messed up"_

_Oz chuckled slightly in her mind_

"_So, you're coming along fine? Seems like it to me. You're progressing along fine, but there still is some work to do. You ready for it?"_

"_Of course, Master Yoda"_

"_Very funny, Buffy"_

"_So, Oz, how's Kelden?"_

"_He's doing just fine. Shall we focus on you, not me?"_

"_Of course. Just asking"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You are silent, which isn't normal for you"

Spike sighed, before looking over his shoulder at Illyria. She was dressed in normal clothes as she stood in the doorway, while Spike was sitting at the desk, his duster lying on the bed and his feet resting up on the table-top

"Yeah, I know. Just going through a lot of things right now"

"You need to take your mind off things"

"Bit hard, Blue, considering what's going on. Angel's gone evil, Buffy's in rehabilitation, Dawn's been kidnapped, everyone's dead or dying and there's nothing I can do to stop it all. War is coming, Illyria, and we're not going to win"

"Yes, the final battle is approaching. And we may not all survive in the fight. But we must try and salvage what we have left before doomsday approaches"

"Yeah, like what and how?"

"Our happiness together is disappearing because of what's coming. If we are to die, we must take part in some happiness together. One last finale memory if you will"

"Leery, what are you trying to say?"

"Spike, I wish to be married before the final battle. I want us to get married while we still get. We don't have much time left. We should make the most of it"

Spike spun around and got up out of the chair to retaliate, but then stopped and thought about Illyria's words. What she was suggesting was crazy, especially at a time like this, but she was talking sense. Spike knew they could throw a quick wedding and he knew that it was important to Illyria. If it was something that she really wanted, then he could give it to her. Who was he to deny her?

"Alright then, pet, sounds like an idea. Let's make a wedding"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	20. We're Getting Hitched

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_England…_

The sun was fading away through the trees, but Angel was taking no chances, having worn his Twilight outfit to the forest. About ten vampires were following him, as well as Icarus and Non, the former carrying Dawn over his shoulder fire-fighter style

"Stop. We're here," Angel said

A large tree stood across from them with a large split in the centre. Yelling could be heard from inside the large hole, as Angel smiled. Armoured demons came charging out of the hole, wielding swords and axes. Icarus placed Dawn in the care of another vampire, before joining in the fight. Angel dodged a sword and slugged the demon across the jaw, then kicked it in the stomach, winding it completely, before knocking it to the ground with his elbow. Another demon slashed at Angel, but he caught the demon's wrist and snapped its arm, before taking the sword and impaling the demon. Non uppercutted a demon, as a second demon slashed her across the stomach with its axe. Angered, Non punched the demon, before grabbing it by the throat, then draining its life force, healing her wound, then taking the axe and blocking another demon's axe, before beheading the demon. Meanwhile, Icarus had punched a demon in the jaw, then landed a spin kick in the demon's stomach, before picking up a bloodied sword and splitting the demon's head open. Angel cut down a demon, then whirled around and slit another demon's throat. As it fell back, gurgling on its blood, Angel blocked another demon and slashed it across the stomach, before looking around at the bloodied scene. They had lost only one vampire, while about thirty dead bodies lay around them. Seeing that the sun had completely set, Angel removed his mask

"Alright, now that the welcoming committee has been taken care of, let's get going. Hope you've got a strong hold on Dawn"

"Sure have, boss," the vampire grinned, before carrying Dawn

Angel smiled and led the way into the hole, coming out into a massive cavern overlooking a colossal hole channelling through the world. The walls were imbedded with hundreds and hundreds of coffins, as Angel looked around with a small smile

"What the hell are you doing here?" cried the new guardian

He marched towards Angel with the intent of throwing him out of the Deeper Well. However, Angel simply impaled the guardian through the stomach, and then threw him off the boardwalk. The guardian screamed as he fell into nothingness, as Angel faced his small force of vampires and grinned at Dawn

"Don't worry, Dawnie, it'll be all over soon. Only need a few drops of blood"

Drawing out a small dagger, Angel approached Dawn, as a vampire forcefully held her arm out, showing off the numerous cuts on her flesh. Dawn whimpered, then hissed in pain when Angel drew another cut in her flesh, this one across her wrist. Her blood dripped down into the hole, before creating a large portal, thanks to the spell that Angel had chanted when he drew the blood

"Right then, hopefully, that will take us back to Sunnydale. I want all the coffins"

A few vampiric mages stepped forward, before reading from their scrolls. The Deeper Well began to quake, as hundreds of coffins were torn from the walls and sucked into the portal. Dawn watched on in horror, before realising what was going on. Giles had told her about the Deeper Well and what resided here. She knew what Angel was intending to do, especially with all the people he had captured

"You're bringing back the Old Ones, aren't you?" she asked

"Well, aren't you a clever little girl?" Angel asked, "The final battle is coming, Dawnie. Can you feel it? The anticipation? It's delicious. I can't wait"

With a striking grin to his evil self, Angel stepped off the boardwalk, falling down into the portal, as Non did the same, disappearing from sight. Icarus grabbed Dawn and jumped off with her, as the vampires followed suit, reappearing in the massive crater that had been once Sunnydale. By now, the cavern that housed all the caged humans were filled with the coffins of deceased Old Ones, as Angel removed his duster, before jumping down into the cavern with Icarus and several vampires

"Alright, open them all up," Angel ordered, "Open them all"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"God, I'm so nervous," Spike said, adjusting his bowtie, "And it completely sucks that I don't have a reflection. So, how do I look?"

"You look good, Dad," Elena replied, "Mommy will like it"

"Organising a wedding in like twenty-four hours is not a good idea"

Ever since Illyria had announced her desire to get married before the final battle, she and Spike had been racing about, trying to get things organised. Luckily, Illyria already had her dress, while Spike had his tuxedo. There wasn't going to be many guests and Spike was sure that there wouldn't be a wedding cake. Wesley and Dracula hadn't come back yet, so Lindsey was going to be the only best man, while Kate was going to be Illyria's only bridesmaid. Elena was going to be the flower girl, while Aidan was to be the ring bearer. And that was another thing Spike was thankful about, that he had been able to secure the wedding rings about a month beforehand

"Okay, I think I'm ready. You ready, Nibblet?"

Elena's reply was to simply roll her eyes in a sarcastic manner

"Okay, fine, smart-ass, let's get going then"

Elena hopped off the bed, before taking her father's hand in hers, as Spike left the room and headed downstairs. Thankfully, the sun had now set, as Spike, Elena and Lindsey got into the DeSoto

"Everything's ready," Lindsey said, "Nervous?"

"What? No, not at all, mate. Just get us there"

Lindsey chuckled and started driving away from the apartment. Spike, wrapped up in nervousness, kept himself busy by smoothing out his tuxedo, while trying to keep his mind off the upcoming hurried wedding. He wanted it to go all right. It was the one thing he wanted to end well, unlike everything else as of late

"We're here, Spike. Ready to do this?" Lindsey asked

"Yeah, of course"

Spike, Lindsey and Elena got out of the car, before heading towards the church. There weren't many guests, just mainly Slayers who had been able to get dressed up in time for the occasion. Willow stood at the front of the small crowd with Faith by her side. Aidan was standing next to her, along with Andrea, while Faith was holding Jadyn. Spike stood his place in front of the altar, as Lindsey stood next to him, while the priest was next to Spike, holding his book

"Nervous?" the priest asked

"Don't ask," Spike replied

Just at that moment, a car pulled up outside and Illyria stepped out of the backseat. Spike couldn't help the smile on his face when he saw Illyria in her beautiful dress. A small smile twitched at Illyria's lips as she started to walk down the aisle to HIM 'Join Me in Death'. However, a portal opened up behind Illyria, causing Spike to frown. Willow noticed this and magically stopped the music, as everyone turned around to face the portal. Illyria had an angry glare on her face when Wesley and Dracula came flying out of the portal, which closed up behind them

"So, are we interrupting something?" Wesley asked, straightening, "Oh dear"

"I am not pleased, Wesley," Illyria growled

"Oh, so you're getting married right now. Sorry. Please, do carry on"

Wesley covered himself in red magic, which transformed his clothes from a jacket, sweater and slacks to a tuxedo, as Wesley took his place beside Faith. Meanwhile, Dracula made his way to the priest

"I'll take it from here," he offered, taking the book

"Hey, you two, come here," Spike said to Wesley and Faith, "Take your places. Red, resume"

Willow clicked her fingers and the music started again, as Illyria resumed her walk. Her stepdaughter had covered the aisle in rose petals and was now smiling at her, as Illyria took her place beside Spike. He beamed at her, taking her hand

"So, we are all gathered here today to witness the union of William 'Spike' Pratt and Illyria Y'strygmatni. Wow, complicated last name," Dracula read, "So, Spike, do you take Illyria to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, at least until the final battle wipes us all out?"

"I do," Spike replied

"And you, Illyria, do you take Spike to be your lawfully wedded husband? For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, til the final battle do you part?"

"I do," Illyria replied

"Before we continue, does anyone have a problem with these two getting married?" Dracula asked, briefly showing off his vamp face, "Good, then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you vampire and wife. You may now kiss the goddess"

Spike and Illyria both smiled as they kissed each other. Everyone started clapping their hands, as Willow clapped hers, creating sparks that transformed into either streamers or fireworks. Spike and Illyria finally drew back, as Elena ran up to them, hugging them both. Spike grinned, patting his daughter affectionately on the head, all the while thinking about the inevitable that was coming

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	21. Rise of the Old Ones

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Whoa, now this is kinda cool," Angel said

The humans had been freed from their cages, but were now lying around, squirming in agony next to the piles of empty coffins. One human started coughing, as centipede-like legs burst out from his chest. The human screamed in pain, as his entire body started shifting and changing, growing larger. Soon, the human had been transformed into a massive Old One, whose palm was the same size as Angel himself. Angel let out a small impressed whistle as he stared at the gigantic Old One

"Whoa, that is a big boy," Icarus said

The Old One let out a thunderous roar, as more Old Ones started forming out of the humans. Soon, they were busting their way through the rubble that was Sunnydale. Angel followed after the growing Old Ones with a look of glee on his face, while Icarus was looking nervous around the gigantic beasts

"Icarus, my man, it's so close I can taste it," Angel said, "The war is nearly upon us. And we're going to win. I know we are"

"How are we going to get like a hundred or more Old Ones to the battlefield?" Icarus asked, "What makes you think they'll fight for you?"

"I liberated them from their prison. Plus, they'll want their world back. And I'll be giving it back to them. When I do, I'll succeed in destroying the Slayer line all together. That and magic. It's a great plan"

"Yeah, Angel, I'm already freaked out by these guys"

"Ah, don't be, Ic. Well, let's get them moving. Hey, you!"

An Old One that looked like a giant rock golem peered down at Angel

**"What, puny vampire?"**

"How does it feel to be free of your prison?" Angel asked

**"Good. I haven't used my joints in millenniums!"**

"That's great. Listen, I've got an offer for you guys. If you all fight for me, seeing as I've freed you, I'll give you this entire world back to you. Pretty much one of the reasons why I freed you. This world is not for humans. It's for you!"

**"And you shall lead us? Why? What's in it for you?"**

"Just a little something in mind. So, what do you say?"

**"Very well then, vampire. We'll accept your offer. What is your name?"**

"Call me Angel. And this guy is Icarus"

**"When and where does the battle take place?"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, you managed to get the dragons to fight for us?" Spike asked, "Nice one. How the hell did you manage to do it?"

"It was kinda easy actually," Wesley replied with a small smirk, "They had heard of Angel's power and they knew he was bad trouble. They also had an idea of what he might do, so they pretty much signed up straight away"

"Great. Now we have dragons on our side. When do they get here?"

"In another few hours time actually"

"Nice. What about the Slayers? They're coming in now?"

"I believe so. Dracula and Faith have quickly travelled to Transylvania to raid his armoury, so I think we'll have enough weapons. Oh and the dragons have something for us to use in the fight"

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Not telling. You'll have to wait and see"

"Bitch"

At that moment, Illyria came into the room and headed over to Spike, resting her chin on his shoulders, while wrapping her arms across his chest. Spike smiled, kissing her temple, while reaching up and stroking her blue-streaked hair

"So, how's the marriage going?" Wesley asked

"Going quite good actually," Spike said, "I think it's what we all needed: a little bit of happiness before everything goes to hell"

"Hey, guys, you should come and see this," Faith called, coming into the room

Wesley, Spike and Illyria quickly joined her outside, seeing that the sky had turned dark orange. Not only that, but the ground was also shaking, as crashing reverberated throughout the city. Spike peered into the distance, seeing dust rising into the air, as another building came crashing down, followed by another

"Oh bollocks"

"What is it?" Faith asked

Illyria felt a strange, but not unfamiliar tingle running through her body and she looked to the sky, seeing a massive flying creature. Her jaw dropped, as more buildings came crashing down and her brethren all stepped into view. Angel was flying before the army of Old Ones, his vamp face on, while Icarus was marching along with the Old Ones, carrying Dawn over his shoulder

"This is not good," Wesley said

"Old friends of yours, honey?" Spike asked

"Indeed. These are nearly every single warrior who fell in combat, but had prepared ahead so they could be resurrected"

"So, this is Angel's payload?" Spike said, "We are so screwed. There's no way we can combat all those guys"

"Hey, guys," Angel cried, "You like my new army?"

"Just what the hell are you thinking, Angel?" Spike cried, "Unleashing the Old Ones upon the world? You really have gone mad, haven't you?"

"You don't know the half of it," Angel replied

He flew down and uppercutted Faith, slamming her against the apartment wall, before backhanding Wesley to the ground and kicking him along the footpath. Spike growled and lunged at Angel, but he whirled around and caught Spike by the throat, as Illyria went for him. Angel kicked her in the stomach, throwing her back, before punching Spike in the face, drawing blood. The younger vampire growled and struck Angel in the stomach, followed by a blow to the jaw, as Angel kicked Spike back into Illyria. Wesley got to his feet and threw a large ball of magic, but Angel smacked it aside, destroying a section of the apartments, before driving his palm into Wesley's chest, throwing him through the air. Faith went for Angel, lashing out with a kick, but he blocked her leg, before stopping her punch and kicking her aside. Spike and Illyria both charged at Angel at the same time, but he flew over them, before kicking them in the back and knocking them down

"Jeez, you guys really do suck," Angel grinned

At that moment, someone attacked him from behind, grabbing him around the throat. Angel growled, grabbing hold of blonde hair and threw the offender aside. She squealed, as Angel started laughing

"Harmony?! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Someone told me you were trying to end the world," Harmony replied, "So I came here, hoping to help stop you"

"Don't make me laugh, Harm. You can't do anything against me"

Harmony growled and lunged, but Angel uppercutted her, knocking her flat on her back. Wesley charged up another ball of magic, but Angel was upon him quickly, smacking the magic ball aside and backhanding the ex-Watcher

"Well, it was fun, but I've got a world to destroy," Angel said

He grinned, as Spike lunged, only to get knocked down. Angel walked away, joining Icarus as he held Dawn tightly. Non appeared from amongst the Old Ones, brandishing a glistening sword with a golden hilt. Angel took the sword from her, fingering the blade, before facing the small, defeated group

"I want you all to witness this," Angel said, "This is what you can't stop"

Spike struggled to get to his feet, blood running down his face, as Angel grinned and spun around, slashing downwards. Dawn let out one small cry of pain, then fell limp in Icarus' arms. Spike cried out, charging at Angel, but Non intercepted him, grabbing Spike by the throat and slamming him against the ground

"Sorry, moppet, but you couldn't save her," Non grinned, "Not this time"

Dawn's blood ran down from her body, as Angel started chanting. As soon as the blood touched the ground, a bolt of energy shot up into the sky, sparking through the clouds and opening a massive electric blue portal. Angel grinned at Spike, before flying into the portal, as the rest of the Old Ones all leapt into the portal, disappearing from sight. Icarus dropped Dawn's body aside, before following the Old Ones, as Non struck Spike once, then was also sucked up into the portal. Spike slowly got to his feet, staring at the portal as it sat in the sky, before heading to Dawn's body and gently picking it up. Tears started to run down Spike's face, as Illyria joined him. She closed Dawn's eyes, before wrapping her arms around Spike, trying to comfort him, as he cried into her shoulder, clutching Dawn's body to his chest

"We must bury her," Wesley said, "We can't let Angel get away with this"

"And we won't," Spike said, wiping a few tears away, "The minute the dragons get here, we're all going to war. Be ready by then"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	22. Our Last Night Together

**Warning: lemon scene!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Illyria looked up when Spike entered the room. Blood was still smeared on his right cheek, but he didn't look like he was worried about that. Getting up from the bed, Illyria crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Spike, as he hugged her back

"It is done?"

"Yeah. Wes and I buried her. At least she's with Connor now, but poor Jadyn is now without parents. I guess I should look after her now. Unless I die of course"

"You really believe you shall fall in this coming fight?"

"I've fought lots of battles, love, but this one is huge. This one, no, I don't think I'll live. I don't think any of us is going to survive"

Illyria stared into Spike's sad, blue eyes, before making a quick decision. She pulled Spike close to her, pressing her lips to his. At first he didn't resist, but then he pulled back, shaking his head

"Now's not the time, Blue"

"Now is the time, Spike. It is highly possible we will fall. This is our last night together. We should make the most of it"

Spike chuckled, mostly to himself

"No wonder I love you. Who else would have a wedding before the big crunch?"

"No one"

Spike smiled, before pressing his lips to Illyria's. She moaned, pressing back harder, as Spike's hand travelled up her back, before playing with a strand of her hair, as her hands came up and began running along his cheekbones. Spike's hands then travelled down Illyria's back, pressing her close to him, as his tongue touched her lips. Her mouth opened lightly and Spike shoved his tongue inside, feeling around, as her own tongue pushed back against him, tasting his lips. Illyria moaned at the feel of Spike's lips crushed against hers, as her hands slid his duster off, dropping it on the floor. Spike's arms wrapped around her waist and he lifted her up easily, before carrying her back to the bed and gently lying her down. Illyria drew back from Spike, her lips swollen and her face flushed, as Spike held himself over her

Her hands pressed at the back of his head, pulling him down as her lips devoured his. Spike lowered his body weight on Illyria, his hands resting on her hips, while her hands roamed over his back, before grabbing his T-shirt and pulling it over his head, then tossing it aside. Illyria moaned in appreciation as Spike lifted himself up so she could admire his well-defined torso. Spike grinned proudly to himself, as Illyria's hands roamed over his chest and stomach, sending heated sparks of desire through him. He groaned at her touch, before leaning down and kissing her throat. Illyria groaned, her hands roaming over his back once again, as he sucked briefly on her jugular, then trailed kisses up her neck and behind her jaw, before trailing back down towards her collar bone again

"Gonna have to get you out of your catsuit, love," Spike said huskily

Illyria groaned her approval, before undoing Spike's belt, then lowering his jeans. Spike sat up, removing his boots, before tugging his jeans off. Illyria held herself up on her elbows, admiring Spike's naked form. He grinned at her, his hand slowly moving down his own body. At that moment, Illyria's leather outfit melted away, leaving her naked on the bed

"That's a bit better, pet," Spike grinned

He crawled up the bed, settling down between Illyria's legs, before crushing his lips to hers again. Her hands clutched at his biceps, as Spike trailed kisses down her throat, then along her collarbone, before reaching her sternum and placing light kisses on her chest. Illyria groaned, her hands running through his peroxide hair as he kissed his way towards her right breast, his lips fastening over her blue nipple. Illyria groaned, her fingers pressing into Spike's hair as he sucked and licked her nipple, his tongue flicking at the blue-tinged bud. Illyria arched her back, pressing Spike harder against her flesh, as he trailed kisses across her chest to her left breast and repeating his ministrations. Illyria's fingernails raked along his back, causing Spike to hiss in pleasurable pain, as his hand slowly ran down Illyria's lithe body, stroking the small patch of blue curls at the apex of her legs, before moving further down. Illyria groaned at his touch, as Spike smirked and kissed her throat, then bit down gently and started sucking, as Illyria started doing the same to him

"Feel good, pet?" Spike asked, before continuing with his hickey

"Uh-huh," Illyria replied breathlessly

She moaned as Spike applied more pressure and started to pick up speed. Her hands ran along his back, as her left hand moved down over his hip, before reaching between his legs. Spike gasped as she grabbed him none too gently, but not so it was too painful. He held back a groan as she started to move her hand back and forth. His fingers moved faster, feeling the wetness build up. Illyria was moaning in pleasure, wanting completion. Spike took notice of this and lifted himself up, positioning himself better between her legs. Illyria spread her legs, before wrapping them around Spike's waist and pulling him close. Spike bit back a groan as he started to slide in. Illyria arched her back slightly, her hands on Spike's shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh as he slid in all the way to the hilt. For a moment, they held the position, savouring the pleasure, then Spike started to move, gently at first so Illyria could get used to the feeling

He loved the way her eyes fluttered and the small moans escaped her lips as he moved slowly inside her. Her nailed dug into his skin, drawing droplets of blood, as her teeth grazed at his throat, scraping against his jugular and causing him to hiss and thrust deeper. Illyria let out a moan as Spike started pick up his pace, the intensity of pleasure starting to build. Spike grunted as he felt his own climax starting to build and he began thrust harder. Illyria grabbed hold of his hips, guiding him deeper inside her, as Spike grabbed one of her hands and held it near her head, their fingers clenching together as the pleasure started to build higher and higher. Spike gritted his teeth, growling at the back of his throat as he thrusted harder and deeper into Illyria. Her nails dug into his ass cheek, feeling the pleasure starting to overwhelm her. It was like a ball that was getting larger by the second and threatening to explode inside her. Illyria groaned, throwing her head back, as Spike grinned at the sight of his wife

"That's it, love, come for me. Come for me, babe. God, you feel so good, pet. This feel good for you?"

"Don't – stop – Spike," Illyria replied with ragged breath

Spike smirked and kept pounding inside her. The ball of pleasure exploded inside Illyria. She cried out as her orgasm washed over her and she tightened her fingers around Spike's, almost crushing them, while also clenching her vaginal muscles around Spike's cock. He groaned and thrusted once, twice, spilling his seed inside Illyria on the third thrust. He groaned, his climax making him dizzy, his hand clutching Illyria's hand hard. He thrusted a few times, making sure all his seed was inside her, before gently lying down on Illyria. She smiled as she stroked his hair, feeling the sweat running from his body and mingling with hers. Spike took in a few deep unneeded breaths of air, before locking eyes with Illyria, then kissing her passionately. She moaned against his lips as he drew back

"God, Leery, I love you so much"

Illyria smiled, gently touching Spike's cheek as he smiled back at her

"And I love you too," she replied

"I want to stay like this forever," Spike said

"That could be possible if I had my full powers, but unfortunately, I do not"

"Yeah, plus we've got the end of the world to deal with"

Spike groaned as he pushed himself up, before slowly sliding out of Illyria. She felt a sense of emptiness when he withdrew and sat up, tightening her lower muscles so she didn't drip any of his seed all over the bed sheets. Spike stretched his arms, his wet cock slackening, as he reached for his jeans and put them on, buckling his belt

"Well, I guess we gotta get up and get at them," he said, lacing his boots

Illyria nodded and rose up from the bed, summoning her leather armour, as Spike put his T-shirt on and wrapped an arm around Illyria's waist, pulling her close to him, then pressing a kiss to her lips. She crushed her lips back at his, loving the taste and feel of his lips. Spike crushed her body against his as they kissed passionately, not knowing what was coming next. It was as if this would be the last kiss they would ever have and Spike had a feeling that it would be, though he didn't really to voice that out loud. He had just made love to his wife and he didn't want to ruin the moment, preferring to reveal in the aftermath, but he knew that reality would quickly be crashing down upon the couple

"Time to go and meet up with the others," Spike sighed, "The dragons might be here"

"Very well then. Let's go," Illyria agreed

Spike picked his duster up from the floor and put it on, as Illyria opened the door, waiting for him. He locked eyes with her, worried about what was going to happen in the next few hours. He was scared for her. He knew she was strong and nearly indestructible, but they were going up against at least a hundred Old Ones and he knew that the chances of them surviving was very slim to none

"Come, let's go," Illyria said

Spike nodded and followed her out of the room

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	23. The Battlefield

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Angel was standing in the middle of the battlefield, dressed in a white shirt, black slacks and black leather duster, his sword tip resting on the ground. He was deep in thought, waiting for Spike and the Slayers to arrive so the battle could begin. He was normally a patient person, but he was starting to become restless with the waiting. The Old Ones were also showing their restless, constantly moving around and growling under their breaths. Icarus was standing nearby Angel, his vamp face on as he waited impatiently for the Slayers to arrive. The portal to Los Angeles was still hovering in the air, as Angel let out a small sigh

"When are they getting here?" Icarus growled

"Patience, Icarus, patience," Angel replied, "They'll be here soon"

"The Old Ones are getting restless and if the Slayers don't get here soon, the Old Ones are going to be killing each other"

"Don't worry, the Slayers will be here long before that happens"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike and Illyria headed outside, stopping short when they saw the dragons before them. There were about fifty to seventy large dragons all standing before them

"Whoa," Spike said, "That's a lot of dragons"

"Mommy"

Illyria turned around and picked Elena up, giving her a quick hug

"See the dragons? They're so cool!" Elena cried

"And they're all ready to fight for us," Wesley said, "You should see what they brought with them"

"What's that?" Spike asked

Several dragons stepped aside, revealing ten large trebuchets. Spike's eyes widen, while a small smile of glee appeared on Illyria's face

"They have tremendous power, capable of hurling a half tonne rock towards the enemy over a kilometre away with deadly accuracy. These trebuchets were created by the dragons, so they are completely reliable," Wesley grinned, "And there's something else"

"What's that?"

"Well, let's just see being former CEO of Wolfram and Hart has it advantages"

At that moment, twenty assault helicopters flew into the view, all landing in the massive vacant lot that had been created by the Old Ones' arrival. Soldiers all piled out of the helicopters, forming ranks and saluting Wesley. More helicopters arrived, but there was only seven in this squad and they were from a different company. As they landed, the soldiers all formed ranks, as Riley approached the group

"Got reinforcements. About fifty soldiers, not much, but it helps"

"Thanks Captain Cardboard," Spike said

Riley rolled his eyes at the nickname, before returning to his men, as Faith came outside, Aiden by her side while Jadyn was tucked up in her arms

"So, when are we leaving?" she asked

"In an hour," Wesley replied, "Slayers are still coming in from around the world"

"I don't want you guys to go away," Elena said, tears forming in her eyes

"Hey, Nibblet, don't worry. Everything will be fine," Spike said

"No, they won't. Cause you'll go and you might not come back"

"Elena, I promise to you, we'll be coming back. We'll be back for you"

Elena nodded, wiping the tears away, as Spike took her into his arms. She squeezed him tightly, not wanting to let go, but she did after a few minutes, as Spike pressed a kiss to her forehead

"Be a good girl until I get back?" he asked

Elena nodded, as Faith took her back inside. At that moment, a portal opened up, as Willow, Oz, Buffy and a pack of twenty werewolves all appeared in the street

"Be right back," Willow said

She then disappeared from sight, as Buffy looked around nervously

"Hey, Buffy, how you feeling?" Spike asked

"I'm good, thanks to Oz here," Buffy replied

Oz gave them a small smile, before heading off with his pack. Buffy hefted her duffel bag onto her shoulder, before heading inside the apartment, just as Harmony came out. She was dressed in light leather armour, a sword strapped to her side and her hair tied up in a high ponytail

"Harm, you know how to use one of those?" Spike asked, eyeing the sword

"Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm a dumb-ass," Harmony replied, "Besides, I've had training over the years with these things, so yeah, I can use one"

"Good to hear"

"I wonder if it's normal to be nervous?" Wesley asked, "We could all die tonight"

"Yeah, people will die, but if it prevents the end of the world, then I'm for it," Spike said, "Like Angel said, it's inevitable"

At that moment, a portal opened up, but it wasn't Willow. Instead, the Groosalugg stepped out of the portal, followed by at least forty Pyleans

"Groosalugg?" Wesley cried with disbelief, "What are you doing here?"

"I have heard of my princess' passing. I have also heard of Angel's desire to end the world," Groosalugg replied, "I know he will move onto my world once his is gone. And so, I must do what I can to prevent that"

"Well, this just keeps getting better and better," Spike grinned

"Maybe now we might stand a chance," Illyria said

"Well, a lot of vampires and demons have passed through the portal," Wesley said

"Percy, are you always this pessimistic or just feel like it today?"

"Not really sure"

Three portals opened up, dispelling numerous armed Slayers, as Willow and Dracula appeared with them. The ancient vampire had his favourite sword on him and was dressed immaculately, his clothing gleaming under the orange sky

"If I'm going out tonight, I wish to do well-dressed," Dracula said

Spike rolled his eyes and headed inside the apartment, going to the weapons cabinet and taking out the Vorax sword. He also strapped on a pair of retractable stakes, before sheathing a small sword inside his duster

"Spike?"

He turned around to see Buffy before him. She was dressed in casual clothes: tight-fitting dark red pants, black top and a small black leather jacket. The Scythe was held in her right hand as she slowly approached Spike

"I can't believe this is happening," Buffy said, "The end of the world. This really is the end of the world. The one. _The_ Apocalypse. And I can't stop it"

"Sure we can, pet, but it's not going to be easy. A lot of us will die, including me, but I accept that. I know that it's for the greater good. But Buffy? Leave Angel to me"

She nodded and left, as Illyria arrived, joining Spike by the cabinet

"Lorne is here to take care of the children. We are all ready to go"

"Good, good. God, I'm so nervous"

Illyria placed a hand of Spike's cheek, before passionately kissing him, then drawing back and grabbing her bandolier of knives, before strapping it on, then grabbing a large sword and closing the cabinet

"Let's go," she said, taking his hand

Illyria led Spike outside before the large army of Slayers, dragons and commandoes. Faith was holding hands with Wesley, who had a shotgun in one hand and a pair of .45 Colt Magnums in hip holsters. Lindsey was there with Kate, both armed with a pair of swords and M16A rifle respectively. Every Slayer were armed with at least a sword, crossbow and stakes, as Spike locked eyes with everyone for a moment, passing amongst the warriors ready to give their lives to prevent the end of the world. Harmony stood with Dracula, while Willow was next to Kennedy and Buffy was standing alongside the Groosalugg with the small force of armed Pyleans

"So, we're all ready to rock and roll?" Spike asked, "Now, I don't expect everyone to live. But remember, this is the fate of the world we're fighting for. Let's make it count"

The dragons all roared, as several lifted up the trebuchets and flew into the massive portal in the sky, while other dragons picked up Slayers and Pyleans, before taking them through the portal. Wolfram and Hart's troops all piled into their helicopters and flew into the portal, as Riley and his men followed suit. Willow wrapped her arms around Kennedy, before flying towards the portal, leaving the others with three remaining dragons

"Well, it was nice knowing you guys," Lindsey said

He shook hands with everyone, before getting on a dragon with Kate, Wesley and Faith. The giant beast spread its vast, leathery wings and with one flap, was in the air and through the portal. Dracula, Buffy, Groosalugg and Harmony all took a dragon together through the portal, leaving just Spike and Illyria with the last dragon

"Well then, love, shall we?" Spike asked, taking his wife's hand

"Yes, let's go," she replied

The dragon lowered its head, as the couple climbed on. Then, it spread its wings and took off from the ground. Spike looked down, his thoughts on Elena and the upcoming battle, before phasing through the portal and arriving in the battlefield. It was just an empty landscape with a few pyramids built around the place. Already, Spike could see Angel at the front of his army of Old Ones, as the dragons finished up with their trebuchets and started loading them. Fires were reaching up into the yellow sky, as lightning flashed and crows flew above the battlefield, waiting for death

"Here we go," Spike said to himself, "Let's go to work"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	24. End of Days part 1

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two armies stood across from each other. Angel was grinning evilly, savouring the fight that was about to start, while Spike swallowed hard, breathing slowly in order to try and calm himself down

"_This is it,"_ he thought, _"The end of days. It's finally here. It all comes down to this"_

"So, what are the orders, sir?" Icarus asked

"Destroy them all," Angel replied coldly

"Take them all down!" Icarus shouted to the Old Ones

They all roared and started heading towards the Slayers. Meanwhile, the trebuchets were all loaded, as the dragons breathed flames upon the boulders

"Fire!" Buffy ordered

The Slayers pulled hard on the ropes, letting the weights swing down and launched the flaming boulders through the air, sending them smashing into the Old Ones. Vampires and demons were crushed by the boulders, while several Old Ones were struck down. One pure demon punched a boulder back through the air, crushing a helicopter, as the other helicopters took off into the air. The dragons all roared and spread their wings, before taking to the skies with the helicopters

"Here goes," Faith said as the vampires charged at them

"Cue the music," Spike said

The dragons swooped down, colliding with the Old Ones, as the vampires and demons lunged at the Slayer. Lightning flashed, as gunfire rang out. Missiles and flaming boulders flew through the air, smashing into the Old Ones, as a few dragons fell, torn to pieces by two golem-like Old Ones

"Chliquet and Dahliquet," Illyria said, noticing the golem twins

She swung her sword, decapitating a vampire, as a Gator demon lunged at her, but she dodged the claws, before drawing a dagger and stabbing it upwards into the Gator's throat. Dropping the dead demon aside, Illyria deflected a blow from a Mohra demon, punching it in the face, then impaled it through the stomach, before stabbing a dagger into its jewel. It cried in pain, disappearing in a flash of light, as Illyria then spun around, her sword blade getting imbedded in a Polgara demon's chest. She then sliced the demon's chest open, as a large troll swung its beefy fist at her. Illyria ducked and slashed the troll's thigh, then sliced the troll across its back. It roared and swung open, as Illyria ducked and impaled it through the chest. The troll roared as it fell back, as a vampire lunged at Illyria, only to get decapitated as she spun around and split a goblin's head out. Green blood ran down the goblin's face as Illyria removed her sword and moved on, slicing down a vampire, before coming face to face with Non

"Hey, cupcake," Non grinned, before punching her

Spike dodged a Polgara demon's skewer and sliced its head off, before whirling around and slicing a vampire in half. The vampire turned to dust, as the dragons flew overhead, breathing flames upon the Old Ones, as the helicopters flew around, raining bullets and missiles down upon the Old Ones. An Old One, one that looked like a massive human/lizard/worm hybrid roared and snatched a helicopter out of the air, before crushing it between its hands, then flicked its tail, sending several Slayers flying through the air, then smashed its palm to the ground, crushing three Pyleans at once. A flaming boulder slammed into the Old One's chest, but it roared in anger and charged forth and smashed the trebuchet, as missiles slammed into its back, along with gunfire. Slayers attacked with their swords and crossbows, as the Old One roared and started flailing about. Three dragons dived, breathing flames on the pure demon, then attacking it with their fangs and claws, finally bringing the Old One down

"Hm, nice one," Angel mused to himself

Buffy smacked a sword aside, then brought the other end of the scythe around, cracking the demon in the face, before impaling it through the throat. A vampire came up from behind, but Buffy booted the vampire in the chest, before removing the scythe and beheading the vampire, then blocking another demon's sword and slicing its legs off, before impaling it through the back when it landed. An Old One thundered overhead, as Buffy grabbed a nearby crossbow and shot a vampire in the heart. She screamed as she turned to dust, as Buffy then sliced a demon in half at the stomach, before dodging a troll's axe and slicing one leg off, then impaling the troll through the face. As it fell off the stake, Buffy cracked a demon in the groin with the stake, before bringing the blade around and splitting its head open

"Ew, gross, brain matter," Buffy said, before having to dodge an Old One

Willow was sending down blasts of energy at the Old Ones, as a massive bat-like Old One flew at her, slashing with its six-foot-long claws. Willow barrelled-rolled out of the way, before shooting a spearhead of energy, but the Old One shook the attack off and screeched, snapping its jaws. Willow quickly put up a barrier, but the blow still sent her flying towards the ground. She managed to stop herself from hitting the ground, but the Old One grabbed her in its claws and went for the killing blow, only to have Willow set its foot on fire. The Old One screeched, letting her go, as Willow flew back to give herself some space, conjuring up two electric balls of energy, then unleashing bolts of lightning upon the Old One, shocking it. It screeched, as Willow kept up the assault. The Old One finally fell to the ground, as a crossbow bolt struck Willow in the shoulder, bringing her crashing down to the ground, the fall knocking her unconscious. Angel grinned, before tossing the crossbow aside

Dracula removed his sword from a demon's chest, as an Old One bore down on him. It looked like a cross between a centipede and a crocodile, as it opened its jaws wide, intending to swallow Dracula whole. He could already see blood and body parts from the Slayers the Old One had eaten and he had no intention of being next. Diving out of the way, Dracula then transformed into a bat, holding his sword in his claws as he flew about, avoiding the Old One's jaws, then transforming back to his normal form and catching his sword as he landed on the Old One's back. Dracula quickly raced to the Old One's head and began stabbing it again and again until it finally collapsed and Dracula slid down the snout, leaping off and cutting down a troll, before whirling around and slashing a demon across the chest, then slicing upwards on a vampire, throwing him onto his back

"Fire in the hole!" Riley shouted

Along with several other commandoes, Riley popped the pin on a grenade and threw it. Several grenades landed in a line, before exploding, taking out several demons and injuring two nearby Old Ones. Riley raised his semi-automatic rifle and shooting down a demon with three shots, then turning and firing at a few more demons. Bullets flew past Riley, slamming into demons and vampires, as he ran out and quickly reloaded. However, a demon was upon him before he could finish and he had to drop the rifle, before grabbing the demon by the wrists. The demon snarled, drool dripping from its fangs, as Riley struggled to push it back. In the end, the demon was stronger, grabbing Riley around the throat and began strangling him, but he drew a handgun and pressed it to the demon's chest, before squeezing the trigger three times. The demon fell down dead, as Riley retrieved his rifle and finished reloading, before taking aim and taking down a demon with a single shot to the head

Spike swung the Vorax, taking down three demons at once, as a Gator came at him. Dodging the claws, Spike impaled the Gator through the stomach, before removing the Vorax and decapitating another demon. A troll growled and swung its fist, knocking Spike back, then swinging its other fist. Spike ducked and sliced it across the stomach, but the troll ignored the wound, kicking Spike in the stomach and knocking him down. Spike was thankful he didn't have to breathe, as the troll raised both fists over him. Rolling out of the way, Spike quickly got to his feet, before ducking under the troll's backhand and stabbing the Vorax upwards into the troll's chest. The troll seized, as Spike removed the Vorax and whirled around, crossing blades with a demon. Pushing the demon's sword down, Spike punched it in the face, then sliced its stomach open, before booting a vampire in the stomach and spinning around with a slice that beheaded the vampire, reducing it to dust

"This feels like fun," Spike said

Wesley bashed a vampire across the jaw with the butt of his shotgun, then ejected a stake from his sleeve, before bashing the vampire again and staking him. The vampire turned to dust, as Faith blocked a demon's sword and slit its throat, as Wesley spun around, blasting a charging demon with his shotgun. Faith dodged a Gator demon's claws and kicked it in the jaws, before dodging to her right and slicing the Gator across the face. Wesley whirled around, shooting the Gator and killing it, as Faith quickly covered his back, kicking a vampire in the chest. The vampire growled and lunged, but Faith slashed with one dagger, cutting the vampire on the cheek, then kicking him in the face, as Wesley jammed his stake into the vampire's heart

"Wes, honey!" Faith cried

An Old One snarled, bearing down on the couple, as Wesley took aim with his shotgun and quickly fired off three rounds. The Old One reared back as the shots struck it in the face, giving Wesley time to quickly pump his shotgun, ejecting the spent cartridges and insert a few more. The Old One was quickly over its pain and lunged, swinging its large claws, but Faith and Wesley dived in opposite directions. At that moment, four Slayers joined the fight, attacking with swords and crossbows, as Wesley fired at the Old One, while Faith joined her fellow Slayers, succeeding in bringing the massive pure demon down

"You okay?" Wesley asked his wife

"Five by five," Faith replied

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	25. End of Days part 2

**Warning: Character deaths in this chapter**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A large portal opened up, dispelling a small herd of about ten Tyrannosaurus Rex. They all roared and nipped at each other, before heading into battle. Non cracked Illyria across the jaw, then kicked her in the stomach, knocking her back, before seeing the giant dinosaurs. She grinned when she recognised Kenny at the front, but then Illyria grabbed her from behind and threw her to the ground. Non flipped up onto her feet, scoring a blow to the jaw, as Illyria then grabbed her by the back of her throat and slammed her face into the ground, before pulling her up and punching her in the face, breaking her nose and spilling blood from her mouth

"You are much weaker than you were before," Illyria stated

Non broke out of her grip and punched her in the ribs, before spinning Illyria around and throwing her onto her back. Illyria groaned, before rolling away from Non's foot, getting to her feet and throwing a kick, but Non blocked and swung her fist. Illyria caught her wrist and grabbed her bicep, but Non quickly pulled herself in, slugging Illyria in the jaw. She spun around from the blow, backhanding Non, then drawing a dagger. Non swung her fist, but Illyria dodged, grabbing Non by the back of her head, before pulling her close and ramming the dagger just under her jaw bone. Non gasped, as Illyria levered the blade, slicing hard and separating Non's head from her neck

"Time for me to play," Angel grinned to himself

His vampire visage sliding into place, Angel swung his sword, slicing open a Slayer, then turning and splitting open another Slayer's stomach. Angel had been staying out of the fight until now, watching the battle unfold and take place. Now, he wanted part of the action, as he grabbed a Wolfram and Hart commando, before sinking his fangs into the human's throat and draining him. Dropping the body, Angel took several bullets to his chest, but he growled and threw his sword, impaling the commando. Taking his sword back, Angel lopped a soldier's head off, then grabbed the head and stabbed it onto a nearby pike, before whirling around and decapitating a Slayer. An Old One stomped back, killing a few Slayers, as several dragons flew back and began attacking the Tyrannosaurus Rexes. Roaring was echoing throughout the battlefield, as the fires burned higher into the lightning covered sky. A few crows had joined the battlefield, feasting upon the bodies until they were disturbed

"Harmony!" Angel cried, "Fancy seeing you here"

Harmony gave her former boss a sarcastic look, her sword dripping with blood from several demons, her vamp face on. Growling, she lunged at Angel and swung her sword, but he dodged the blade and elbowed her in the face. Harmony staggered back, but quickly recovered and sliced at Angel's legs, but he jumped over the blade, as she whirled around and kicked him in the stomach. Growling, Angel blocked her next slice and punched her across the face, then backhanded her. Harmony growled and slashed, but Angel smacked her sword aside, before slicing and then impaling her through the stomach. Harmony gasped, as Angel punched her off the blade, another punch spinning her around so her back was to him. Harmony gazed upon the battle going on, as Angel punched her in the back, a stake shooting out from his sleeve and impaling Harmony in the heart. She cried out, before turning to dust

"Look out, Queen of Slayers"

Buffy whirled around, raising her scythe to defend against the club-wielding troll, but the Groosalugg was quicker, landing upon the troll's back and impaling it through the back of its head. The troll groaned as it collapsed and the Groosalugg got off

"Thanks," Buffy said

The Groosalugg gave her a smile, before rushing past her and impaling a demon, as Buffy whirled around, kicking a vampire in the face, then staking him, before reversing the scythe and beheading a demon. The Groosalugg joined her, slicing a demon open, then slashing upwards, taking down another demon. Buffy was faced with three vampires. Decapitating one, Buffy whirled around, ramming the stake through the second vampire's heart, then elbowing and beheading the third vampire

"You are a great warrior," the Groosalugg commented, "I am proud to fight alongside you, Queen of Slayers"

"Thanks. Look out!"

The Groosalugg whirled around, as a sword impaled him through the stomach. He gritted his teeth in pain, as Buffy cut down the demon responsible, then turning back to the Groosalugg, as he fell to his knees

"Go on, save the masses, win the day," the Groosalugg urged

Growling, the Groosalugg gripped his sword and charged into the fray, hacking away at any nearby vampire and demon, until an Old One crushed the half-demon beneath its foot. Buffy cried out, as a T-Rex bore down on her. Diving out of the way, Buffy grabbed a crossbow from a fallen Slayer, before taking aim and firing. The T-Rex growled when the bolt when up its nostril. Buffy moved in, but then the T-Rex sneezed, covering her in snot and blood

"Gross"

Free from the bolt, the T-Rex growled and went for Buffy again, but she dodged its jaws, moving underneath the giant reptile and slicing at its ankle tendons. The T-Rex collapsed, unable to stand up, as Buffy quickly finished it off, before moving on to another demon, deflecting its sword and bashing it in the face. The demon punched Buffy in the jaw, before swinging its sword, but she blocked and spun around, only to get blocked and struck again. The demon raised its sword, but then a werewolf came lunging out of the nowhere, tackling the demon and tearing its throat out

"Thanks, Oz," Buffy said, staking a vampire

Oz growled his acknowledgement, before leaping at another demon and slashing away with his claws. A vampire went for Oz, only to get knocked down and his throat torn out, as Oz moved onto another demon. Flaming boulders were still getting launched, but there wasn't so many now. Only five trebuchets remained, while there were only several helicopters left. However, they had run out of ammo and were heading back to the portal in order to get more, but the portal had closed up, trapping them in the realm. Also, a few flying Old Ones had noticed them and were flying straight for them, sending them crashing and burning to the ground. The battle was raging on, but it was unknown who was winning. Old Ones, demons, T-Rexes and vampires were falling, but so were Slayers, Pyleans, dragons and commandoes

Icarus grabbed a Slayer by the face and slammed her into the ground, as another Slayer came at him, swinging her sword. Grabbing her wrist, Icarus struck her in the face, before sinking his fangs into her throat. Drinking her blood, Icarus felt the swarm of power buzzing through him and grinned in absolute pleasure, euphoric from tasting the blood of a Slayer. Dropping the body, Icarus punched another Slayer, before landing a spinning roundhouse kick, knocking her down. Her comrade punched Icarus in the face. Deflecting her next punch, Icarus backhanded the Slayer, then kicked her in the stomach, as two bullets slammed into his chest. Growling, Icarus when for Riley, knocking the handgun away, before grabbing him by the throat and lifting him up. Riley choked for air, until Spike came out of nowhere and shoulder tackled Icarus, knocking him away

"Thanks," Riley choked

Spike ignored him, punching Icarus in the jaw, then slamming his elbow onto Icarus' collarbone, sending a shockwave of pain through Icarus' chest and right arm. Icarus cried out in pain, as Spike uppercutted him. At that moment, about twenty demons and vampires had circled Spike, as Icarus grinned at him

"You're gonna die now"

A vampire suddenly burst into dust, his head having been separated from his neck, as Dracula joined Spike. The younger vampire grinned, assuming his vampire visage, as Dracula did the same. Gripping their swords, the two vampires stood back-to-back

"Kill them," Icarus said

Two demons lunged, but were cut down, as Dracula spun around, slashing another demon across the chest, while Spike had also spun around, covering Dracula's back as he impaled a demon. Removing the Vorax, Spike twisted back, kicking a vampire in the chest, as Dracula beheaded the vampire, before cutting down another demon. Spike lunged, slicing a demon in complete halves, as Dracula beheaded a demon, spinning around one eighty degrees and reversing his sword, impaling another demon, as Spike lunged, decapitating a vampire going for Dracula. Together, the pair had quickly decimated the vampires and demons around them, while Icarus had fled

"Thanks for that," Spike said, "Though I had it completely covered"

"Sure you did," Dracula said, "You would have gotten slaughtered"

Spike shrugged, resuming his human face, just as a club struck him in the face. Growling and feeling the blood run down his face, Spike battled the dizziness and looming unconsciousness just in time to duck another swing from the club. The troll roared when he missed, as Spike impaled him through the head

"Faith!" Wesley cried

She ducked, as Wesley shot the demon with both handguns, then turned and kicked a Mohra demon in the chest, before shooting a single round into the jewel. Faith dodged a nearby rampaging T-Rex, before seeing Angel before her. His face was covered in blood that wasn't his own, while his hair was a tangled mess and his clothes were all torn, making him look like a complete feral. Angel gave her a feral grin, high on the smell of blood, which was also dripping from his hands

"Angel?" Faith asked

"Faith!"

Wesley fired a few rounds at Angel, hitting him in the face and chest. Angel growled, lunging at Wesley, punching him in the face, before impaling him through the stomach. Wesley coughed, as Faith cried out and ran at Angel, swinging her daggers. Angel removed the sword, letting Wesley fall, while also dodging and deflecting the daggers. Faith was attacking in a furious rage, however, Angel smacked the daggers aside, before cutting Faith across the stomach, then grabbing her by the throat

"This time, you won't be able to drug me," Angel growled

Hissing, he sank his fangs into Faith's throat, crushing her body to his as he proceeded to drink her dry. As Faith's heart slowly throbbed to a stop, Angel drew back, blood running down his lips. Grinning, he kissed Faith on the lips, before dropping her drained body beside her deceased husband

"Ah, much better now," Angel said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	26. End of Days part 3

**Penultimate chapter**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Slicing upwards, Buffy created two complete halves of a demon, as a vampire lunged, only to get a stake in the chest. He burst into dust, as two Old Ones came at Buffy. They swung their large claws; as Buffy did her best to avoid them, but was finding it difficult when she hit the ground for the third time, blood running down her lip again. Quickly rolling to her feet to avoid the claws, Buffy stabbed with the stake, striking an Old One and causing it to growl in annoyance, as its foot lashed out, kicking Buffy through the air. She landed hard, groaning as the air left her and slowly got to her feet, before noticing Willow lying nearby with her eyes closed. Hurrying over to her friend, Buffy checked for her pulse, relieved to find one

"Will, wake up. Come on, Willow, get up. I need you to get up"

"All Geminis to the raspberry hats," Willow cried, still with her eyes closed

Buffy looked up and saw the two Old Ones coming towards her

"Willow, get up now!"

Buffy slapped her friend, getting an instant response. Willow's eyes shot open, which were completely black and she sat up, before removing the bolt from her shoulder. Seeing the two Old Ones nearly upon them, Willow released a blast of magic that sent the pure demons flying back. Buffy smiled as she helped Willow to her feet

"Are we winning?"

Buffy looked around and turned back to Willow

"No, I don't think so. The portal is closed. We're badly losing this fight. We're holding up well, but not for long and we need to retreat. But we need to open the portal. Think you can open it, let us all out and trap the baddies in here?"

"Give me something harder to do next time, huh?"

The last of the trebuchets were destroyed, along with the three remaining helicopters. The dragons' numbers had fallen greatly, with only forty dragons remaining. The battle was still raging, but it seemed now that the Old Ones were starting to win. Slayers and commandoes were falling in their numbers, as the Old Ones slaughtered any opposition in their way. There were still at least fifty to seventy Old Ones left, but Buffy knew there was no way they would be able to kill them all

"I gonna need some cover during this," Willow said

"You've got it," Buffy replied

Willow and Buffy headed towards where the portal had once been, as the redheaded witch knelt down and drew a circle around her. Buffy watched her back, gazing upon the battle that was raging on. Lightning arced through the sky, as crows wheeled overhead and the fires burned high into the air. Buffy was feeling a little bad, leaving the battle, but retreating was the best thing to do right now

"Okay, this is going to be a while," Willow said

"That's alr – Gaah!"

Kenny roared as he stared at Buffy with beady little eyes. Willow had started her spell, as Kenny charged. Buffy ran towards the dinosaur, dodging to her left, narrowly avoiding his jaws, then swinging the scythe. Kenny reeled back, blood running from the cut on his bottom jaw, before swinging his head. Buffy went to chop, but was smacked aside, as Kenny went for her, raising his large foot. Buffy rolled out of the way, getting to her feet, before dropping onto her stomach to avoid his tail. Kenny growled and snapped his jaws again, as Buffy slashed. With his left nostril now bleeding, Kenny growled and lowered his head, before charging at Buffy. She dived out of the way, as Kenny whirled around, his tail striking Willow and knocking her down, but Kenny took no notice of this

"Willow!" Buffy asked

She moved slightly, allowing Buffy to take a breath of relief, but then Kenny was going for her again. Running at the dinosaur, Buffy ducked under his jaws, before stabbing the stake into Kenny's stomach. He roared in pain, as Buffy removed the stake and sliced at his leg at the same time he stepped back. Blood flecked the sand, as Kenny struck Buffy with his snout, throwing her through the air. She lost hold of the scythe and quickly got up. Kenny charged, just as Buffy went for the scythe, but Kenny was quicker, snapping his jaws around Buffy. However, she grabbed hold of his jaws, her feet digging into the sand as she held him off

"Will, get up! Do the spell!" Buffy cried

Willow groaned and groggily sat up, before moving back to her earlier position and redrawing the circle

"I have got to stop getting knocked out," Willow muttered to herself

Buffy groaned as she struggled to hold Kenny off. Summoning all of her strength, she shoved Kenny aside, then picked up the scythe, whirling around just as Kenny closed his jaws around her and she stabbed with the stake. Kenny groaned, the stake having penetrated the roof of his mouth and pierced his brain. Buffy removed the stake, jumping back to avoid the blood that gushed out, as Kenny fell to his side. Making sure he was dead, Buffy then rushed back to Willow's side

"We're winning!" Icarus cried, "Keep it up!"

He growled and lunged at a Slayer, taking her down. He was about to bite when a fist crashed into his head, knocking him away from the Slayer. Growling, he turned his attentions to the attacker, as Illyria swung her fist again, making contact. Icarus felt as if a Mack truck had struck him, as Illyria punched him for the third time. Drawing a dagger, she then stabbed him in the throat, before uppercutting him. Icarus collapsed on the ground, choking on his blood, as Illyria blocked a vampire's kick, then defended his punch, before throwing him aside and kicking a demon in the stomach. Knocking the demon to the ground with her fists, Illyria stabbed the demon in the back, then threw her dagger into the throat of another charging demon

**"Illyria, am I correct?"** rumbled the voice of an Old One

Illyria looked up at a massive demon. He stood about at about ten metres tall, with a light coat of brown fur covering his muscular humanoid body. His eyes were red, while his horns curled up from his head and a ring glistered in his nostril

"Gorthakis," Illyria said coolly, "Been a long time"

**"Such a shame that you're not in your once glorious form. Such a shame that you have to take the form of a weak human. Shame you're fighting against us"**

"You and I battled each other for centuries," Illyria said, "Like now"

Gorthakis growled and swung his fist, but Illyria nimbly dodged out of the way, grabbing a crossbow on the way and firing. Gorthakis growled when the bolt imbedded in his cheek, as Illyria threw the crossbow aside, before drawing a pair of daggers and getting into a stance. Gorthakis grinned, before punching the ground, just missing Illyria as she stabbed the back of his fist. Growling, Gorthakis swung his fist again, but Illyria did a small cartwheel to avoid the blow, throwing another dagger, this one impaling Gorthakis just below his right eye. He clapped a hand to the irritating injury, as Illyria grabbed a pair of axes and charged in, planting the blade of one axe into Gorthakis' leg, just above his right foot, then imbedded the second axe into his heel. Gorthakis roared in pain, as Illyria removed the axes, then danced out of the way of his large fists. Roaring in frustration, Gorthakis continually punching at Illyria, but her small and lithe size enabled her to avoid the blows, as she threw one axe at his face. This one finally planted itself into Gorthakis' right eye. He roared, removing the axe, as Illyria hacked into his other heel. Gorthakis crumbled to his hands and knees, gritting his teeth in pain and humiliation

**"I cannot believe it. I, the mighty Gorthakis, falling to the now puny Illyria?"**

"Believe it, for it has happened," Illyria replied

She picked up the fallen axe and planted both blades into Gorthakis' head, right between his eyes. He collapsed, falling limp, as Illyria removed the axes and spun around, decapitating one vampire and taking down a demon with a blow to the chest. A troll lunged at Illyria, swinging its club, but she blocked, before smacking the club aside, then splitting the troll's stomach open, spilling its guts everywhere. The troll fell over, as Illyria kicked a demon in the jaw, spinning around with another kick to a demon's chest, then killing the second demon, before turning back and killing the first demon. A T-Rex roared at Illyria, as she dodged the jaws, slashing at the dinosaur's head. It roared, blood gushing from the wounds, as Illyria moved underneath it, hacking into its chest. The T-Rex gave out one final roar, as Illyria moved out from underneath it before it collapsed. Illyria then sliced a demon in half at the waist, before decapitating a demon, twisting and kicking a vampire in the chest, before whirling her axes in a windmill fashion, cutting down a demon, then imbedding an axe blade into a demon's chest, before beheading a vampire, then spinning around and slashing wide as she went down on one knee. The two demons fell away from Illyria, gaping holes in their stomachs, as she rose up with a satisfied smile

"I am Illyria"

Meanwhile, Spike was cutting a bloody swath through the demons and vampires, avoiding the Old Ones, before spotting Angel not far away. His grandsire blocked a Pylean's sword, pushing the blade down and away, before spinning around and elbowing the Pylean in the face, then kicking him in the chest, before slashing with his sword. The Pylean collapsed, his face split open, as Angel impaled a soldier, before seeing Spike. The two vampires growled, before running towards each other, their swords held down flat. A pile of bodies of all different kinds, surrounded by heads impaled on pikes, separated the pair, but they raced up the pile, before lunging at each other. Angel and Spike crossed blades in mid-air, before twisting around, clashing blades once again as they landed on opposite sides from each other

"Let's finish this," Angel growled

"Mate, I couldn't agree more," Spike growled

Then, they lunged at each other

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	27. The End is the Beginning

**The final chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike ducked the sword, before bringing the Vorax overhead, but Angel blocked and booted him in the chest. Slipping down the bodies slightly, Spike recovered and managed to block Angel's slash, before pushing back against him

"Who would have thought, that after all these years, you would attempt to destroy the world?" Spike asked, "Again, might I add"

"A man with nothing left to lose is a dangerous man," Angel said

"Destroying the world is taking it a tad bit too far, peaches"

"You wouldn't understand what Cordy and I had together"

"I think I might, mate"

Spike held up his left hand, showing off the Celtic design wedding ring. Angel smiled

"So, you finally got married to Illyria then?"

"Sure did. And I don't regret a single thing about it"

"Took you long enough. Why was that? To make sure that you and Illyria really were meant to be together. I knew Cordy and I were meant to be"

"No, Angel, that's not the reason. I love her, yes, and I figured we were meant to be, but I didn't ask her to marry me until now cause it's Illyria. Besides, she was happy just being with me. I wanted to get married to further cement our bond"

"Well, good for you," Angel said, "But your marriage is going to end like mine"

Growling, Angel lunged at Spike, swinging his sword, but Spike blocked the blow, only to get struck across his face. His head reeling from the blow, Spike slashed with the Vorax, as Angel parried, moving across and spinning around, kicking Spike in the face. He staggered back, shifting his position to block Angel's chop, before defending a slash at his legs. Taking advantage of the opening, Spike swung his fist at Angel's unprotected face, but Angel's arm quickly shot up to block the blow. Lifting his sword up, Angel pushed the Vorax away, enabling him to deliver a kick to Spike's stomach. Spike gritted his teeth, as Angel swung his sword. Blocking, Spike quickly slashed, drawing blood across Angel's torso

"How does that feel?" Spike asked

He slashed again, but Angel blocked, pushing the Vorax away, while slashing at the same time, leaving a crimson line on Spike's chest. He growled at the pain

"You tell me," Angel replied with a feral grin

Spike stabbed with the Vorax, but Angel deflected and elbowed Spike in the face, before slashing wide. Spike rolled under the blade, kicking Angel in the back, then blocking the blade when Angel spun around with a slash. Spike pushed back and sliced, but Angel deflected the Vorax upwards, before slicing diagonally downwards on Spike. He growled as more blood was drawn, as Angel's fist crashed into his jaw. Spike staggered back, as Angel then kicked him in the stomach, knocking him down. Angel raised his sword and brought it crashing down, but Spike managed to fend off the blows Angel kept raining down. Spike wasn't sure how much longer he could hold up against the blows. Finally, Angel delivered one last blow to the Vorax, completely snapping the blade in half. Sparks flew as the blade shattered and Spike looked on horror as his favourite sword was destroyed. Angel was somewhat surprised by this, which gave Spike the chance to stab the Vorax into his waist, then uppercutting him in the jaw, knocking him back

Angel leapt up to the top of the bodies, swinging his sword, but Spike dodged, before grabbing hold of Angel's wrist and elbowing him in the chest, then kneeing him in the wrist, making him let go of the sword. Angel's response was to slug Spike in the jaw, then uppercutted him, before doing an inner crescent kick. Spike dodged Angel's leg, punching him in the sternum, but Angel smacked his fist aside and swinging his fist. Dodging, Spike punched again, but Angel parried, spinning around him and elbowing him in the back. Spike hissed, spinning around and getting kicked in the stomach. Angel then swung his fist, but Spike grabbed his fist, pulling him off-balance and backhanding him, before twisting under his arm and kicking him in the stomach. Angel flipped back up onto his feet, doing a spinning roundhouse that knocked Spike away from him and made him land on his hands and knees

"How you feeling?" Angel asked, "Wanna take a break!"

Spike growled and got to his feet, turning around as he vamped out

"No, not just yet"

Angel swung his fist, but Spike ducked and punched him in the stomach, before grabbing the bottom of his duster and pulling it over Angel's face, then punching him in the stomach again, then uppercutted him. Angel growled, throwing his duster off his face, then locked his arm with Spike's when he punched, before spinning around and throwing Spike aside. Getting up, Spike whirled around, inclining his head to dodge Angel's fist, but the older vampire then backhanded him, then scored another blow to the jaw, making him spit blood. Angel swung his fist again, but Spike blocked, grabbing Angel by the head and bringing it crashing against his own. They both staggered back from the move, holding their head in pain. Angel growled and shook his head, before swinging his fist at the same time Spike did. Their fists both connected, knocking themselves away from each other

"Bloody hell, that hurt," Spike cried

"Don't worry, it'll hurt a lot more," Angel growled, getting up

"Can hardly wait"

Spike got up and swung his fist, but Angel dodged and punched him. Spike then kicked Angel in the stomach, before getting him into a headlock; however, Angel easily picked Spike up and dropped him on the bodies, before kicking him away. Spike slid a stop, getting to his feet as Angel picked up his sword and came for him. Spying a pair of swords, Spike grabbed them and got up into a stance, blocking Angel's slash, then spun around and sliced. Angel ducked under both blades, as Spike brought one sword down overhead. Angel blocked, before defending the stab at his stomach, as Spike chopped with both swords, but Angel blocked and pushed him away, before surveying the battlefield. The Old Ones were winning the fight, crushing Slayers, commandoes and Pyleans beneath them. Angel grinned at Spike

"Looks like you're losing, Captain Peroxide"

"I'm sure Buffy will have something up her sleeve"

"Thing is, will she be able to pull it off in time. Take a look around, Spike. This fight is mine. You're losing. The end of magic is close. Heh, it all ends tonight"

"Not if I have anything to say about that"

Growling, Spike lunged and slashed with both swords, spinning around as Angel ducked, before flicking his swords around and chopping. Angel blocked and pushed back, before slashing wide. Spike blocked, then kicked Angel in the ribs, as the older vampire growled and spun around with another slash. Spike blocked again, going for a spinning backhand, but Angel blocked and kicked him in the back, before slicing. Spike managed to whirl around and block in time, then sliced at Angel's throat, but he dodged it Matrix-style, before doing a small backflip, kicking Spike in the jaw. He stumbled back, as Angel landed on his feet

"You don't have what it takes to defeat me, William"

"Don't worry, Liam, I'll kick your ass in the end"

"You'll never get there"

Meanwhile, Buffy, Illyria, Dracula, Riley, Lindsey, Kate, Oz and several remaining Slayers, dragons and werewolves were all standing around Willow, protecting her against the vampires and demons coming at them, as Willow attempted to open the portal. However, it was proving to be more difficult than she thought and she required more time, but she knew her friends didn't have much time. They had pretty lost the entire fight and were looking to get out of this dimension

"God, it's not working," Willow cried in frustration

"Keep at it, Will, you'll get there," Buffy said, "We'll hold them off"

She staked a vampire, then sliced open a demon, as Lindsey impaled a demon. Kate had ran out of ammo and was using a sword supplied to her by her husband, while Oz and his pack of werewolves were mauling any demon that came here. However, the Old Ones were nearly upon them and the portal still wasn't opened

"Damn it, we need more time," Buffy cried

"I'll hold them all off," Illyria replied, hacking up a demon

"How are you going to do that?" Riley asked

"Because I know them"

Illyria broke away from the group, killing a demon on the way out, before standing before the Old Ones. They all stopped and peered down at her

**"Well, if it isn't Illyria, self-proclaimed God-King,"** said an Old One

**"Let's kill her and pay her back for all those years ago,"** said another Old One

"If you want me," Illyria said, "Come and get me"

An Old One snarled and lunged for Illyria, but she rolled out of way, before spinning around and slicing through two Old Ones, then dodging another Old One and swinging her axes, drawing blood as she dived away from large claws, dancing amongst the Old Ones, slashing and dodging, until she caught sight of Spike and Angel battling it out on a pile of bodies. That's when she failed to notice the large fist flying her way until it was too late. She flew through the air, landing in a heap, as the Old Ones continued their advance upon the small group

"It's over for you, Spike," Angel said, deflecting the swords

Spike ignored him and slashed, but Angel blocked again, spinning around him and doing a kick, but Spike blocked with his forearms, before slashing with his swords in different directions. Angel was able to block all the attacks, then smacked one sword aside and kicked Spike in the stomach. He slashed with the other sword, but Angel swung hard, knocking the weapon from his hand. Spike growled and slashed, only for Angel to catch his wrist and twist, then knee it, making him drop the sword. Angel grinned and slashed, but Spike caught his wrist and kneed him in the stomach, before punching him in the face, then raised his arm up and withdrew the small sword from inside his duster, before impaling Angel in the chest. He gasped, as Spike punched him, knocking him down. Angel fell unconscious, as Spike turned towards the Old Ones. They were advancing on Buffy's small group, as a large portal opened up, courtesy of Willow. Lightning flashed through the sky, the flames burning higher and Spike thought of Illyria and Elena. He wanted to be with them right now. However, he didn't make sure Angel wasn't unconscious, as he had been faking. As Spike started to head towards the portal, Angel rose up, a stake sliding out of his sleeve. Spike frowned and was about to turn around, when something stabbed him through the back. And then, his entire world turned black…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
